Coming Home
by hannnarivers
Summary: A series of oneshots following the lives of Hanna and Caleb, beginning after we left them at the end of season 6A. Not canon with most of 6B. Rated T/M.
1. Moving Day

**So, I guess I should start by saying hi! I'm Jen, and this is my first ever Haleb fanfic. I've written some stuff in the past for different tv shows, but let's not talk about those, because I was thirteen and they were all too embarrassing. I have no idea if this is any good, or even if I can write well, so any feedback is greatly appreciated! My plan for this fic is for it to be a series of oneshots, kind of inspired by silenceeverything's Growth (which by the way, along with Restraints of Renown, is my favourite Haleb fanfic ever), but taking place pretty much straight after we left Haleb at the end of 6A. I'm a med student so I'm pretty busy and I'm not really sure how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try to do it as frequently as I can, if people like the story. Oh, before you read on, there is a** **lot** **of smut in this chapter, and there is likely to be a similar amount in future chapters too, so if you're not comfortable with that kinda thing then this probably isn't for you. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, enjoy!**

* * *

Moving Day

* * *

"Have you seen the box with the bed linen in it?" Hanna Marin asked, maybe a little louder than was necessary. She was fed up of unpacking already; after moving boxes into and around their new apartment all day, her boyfriend's annoyingly calm attitude was starting to grate on her, just a bit.

"Huh?" Caleb Rivers replied, as Hanna emerged from their bedroom.

"I'm trying to make the bed and I can't find it, where's the bed stuff?"

Caleb smiled as he walked over to his girlfriend, "We'll do it later, the removal guys are still bringing boxes up."

Hanna groaned as she buried her face in her hands, "I wanna go to sleeeeeep," She whined, drawing the last word out as long as she could, before taking a deep breath and plopping herself down on the plush leather couch to her left.

The sound of his chuckling made it's way closer to her as Caleb positioned himself next to her on the couch, rubbing her thigh soothingly as he tried to stifle a laugh – he knew it annoyed her when he didn't take her sleeping needs seriously. "Hey you, cheer up," He whispered, nudging her ear with his nose, "Don't you think it's pretty amazing that we're here?"

Hanna lifted her face from her hands and quirked an eyebrow up, her mood lifting, maybe just a little, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Caleb began, "I don't know about you, but with everything that's happened, I was beginning to think that we'd never make it here. But here we are, living alone, in _our_ apartment, making it on our own. I'm kinda proud of us."

A shy grin spread across Hanna's face as she looked Caleb in the eyes and realised that he was right, she was proud of them too, "Yeah, I guess, considering."

A loud, echoing voice behind them suddenly interrupted their moment, "That's the last box," The removal guy declared, as he rather ungracefully dropped a large cardboard box labelled 'Han's shoes' onto the floor.

Hanna turned around on the couch to see where the voice was coming from, and sighed with relief as she realised that the 'moving' part of moving in was finally over. She watched Caleb thank the broad-shouldered man and shake his hand, before he closed the door and came to a stop in the middle of the room, looking around and shoving his hands into his pockets. "And," He paused, "We're home."

Standing up and walking towards him, Hanna sighed contentedly. Her arms snaked around his waist and her head tilted upwards until her eyes met his, quickly flicking to his lips and back. A warm smile graced her lips, "Yeah, I guess this is home now," She stopped to think for a second, "Though it doesn't really feel like home yet."

Caleb gently pushed her chin up using his index finger and pressed a gentle, fleeting kiss against her lips. His hand moved to her cheek as he gently stroked it with his thumb, "You know what we should do instead of sleeping?"

A high-pitched laugh escaped Hanna's mouth as she lightly slapped his arm, "Caleb!"

He chuckled, "Well I was going to say that we should get some food, but you know, whatever you want."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Hanna, who proceeded to playfully slap his arm again as she walked towards the kitchen. It was fairly small like the rest of the apartment, but the cosy living space was just what they both wanted.

"Do we actually have any food?" Hanna enquired as she opened the fridge to see nothing but a large pot covered in plastic wrap. She picked it up and moved it from side to side as it made a slight swishing sound, and then turned around to looking questioningly at Caleb.

"Uh, your mom cooked us something and left it in the fridge for us."

Hanna screwed her face up disapprovingly and placed the pot on the countertop next to the fridge; her mom had never been the best cook, but with nothing else to eat it was looking like a likely option. As she fiddled with the plastic covering the top, Caleb approached her from behind and wrapped one of his arms around her small waist, the other brushing her short blonde curls to one side of her neck to expose her smooth skin. His lips sucked on her pulse point before he began to nibble and press kisses across her neck, eliciting a sigh from Hanna.

"You can't do this now that you've made me hungry," She protested, rather unconvincingly.

Caleb wrapped both his arms around her waist, before pressing himself closer to her back as he whispered hoarsely in her ear, "Well you can't do that," His head nodding towards Hanna's hands, which were still trying to remove the plastic wrap, "Now that you've made me horny."

A shiver made it's way down Hanna's spine despite her efforts to stay neutral, mostly due to his slow, deep voice and his warm breath against her ear. She turned in his arms and smirked up at him, "You sound like a fourteen year old boy."

Caleb only raised his eyebrows at that, as Hanna's smirk grew and she reached up to plant a firm kiss on his mouth. Before she could even pull away, Caleb had anchored her hair in his hands and was pulling her soft lips back to his. The kiss was deep and wet and hot, and every so often he would nip at her bottom lip and moan into her mouth, making her knees go weak. If Caleb's arms weren't wrapped so tightly around her, she thought, she might not have been able to keep herself standing. How could he have this effect on her with just a kiss? Hanna's thoughts were interrupted when Caleb ended their make out session, nudging her nose with his and opening his eyes, waiting for her to do the same as she tried to regain her breath. She could feel his breathing get closer to her lips again, but their mouths didn't quite connect.

Just as she opened her eyes to find out why, he began to speak softly, "You know what the best thing about us having our own place is?"

Hanna had to clear her throat before she could speak, "What?"

"Nobody can tell us what to do," He grabbed her ass with both of his hands and hoisted her legs up around his waist, eliciting a small yelp from her. With a swift turn Hanna was placed upon the cold marble countertop, which felt freezing against the burning skin of her thighs, especially because she was only wearing a small pair of denim shorts. Caleb stood between her legs, both of them breathing heavily as he continued, "Or where to do it."

Hanna pulled back ever so slightly, "Are you suggesting we have kitchen sex?" It was hard, trying to sound humourous when all she wanted was for him to rip her clothes off and take her then and there.

"Hmm," He mused, "Kitchen sex makes it sound weird."

She tilted her head back as he nuzzled her neck, beginning to kiss further downwards as he stepped even closer to her, making sure she could feel his groin pressing against the apex of her legs.

He kissed his way back up her neck and held her close as he whispered, "I just had this vision of you naked and writhing on here with me between your legs, that's all."

Hanna couldn't take it anymore as she grabbed his face in her hands, pulling him into her in one swift motion and kissing him hungrily as she rolled herself against his growing erection.

"Han," He moaned into her mouth, only encouraging her to continue rolling her hips into him as he placed his hands on the counter, attempting to get even closer to her.

Her arms snaked around his waist as his hands ran up and down the smooth skin of her thighs, the tips of his fingers ghosting under the bottom of her tiny shorts. Soon his hands had moved from her thighs to her waist, and then under her loose, flowing tank top, his thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts. Somehow, Hanna was rolling her hips even harder against him by now, evoking a whimper from the back of his throat as his hands reached under her bra to cup her breasts. Hanna's hands instinctively went into his hair, pulling slightly as they continued to kiss deeply. Caleb felt her jerking involuntarily against him every time his thumbs swept quickly across her nipples, and could tell she was getting impatient when she removed one hand from his hair, undoing the clasp of her bra and attempting to shake it from her shoulders. He smiled into the kiss and broke it briefly to pull her white shirt over her head, along with her bra.

"You know," She began, as he pulled back to look at her. She was sitting with her legs apart and her hands on either side of her, naked from the top up with her eyes closed, hair slightly ruffled, and her chest rising and falling as she breathed through parted lips. God, he needed her. "It still feels like we're gonna get caught, doing this in the kitchen," She concluded, her breathing still heavy.

Caleb chuckled lightly and moved back into her, placing his hands back on her thighs and moving his face into hers, their lips almost touching. Just as he was about to kiss her, she opened her eyes. "But the thought of getting caught is… kinda hot," She added, biting her bottom lip.

"Hmm, who sounds like the horny fourteen year old now?"

His words were lost on her as he threaded his hands through her short hair and pushed their mouths together once again. Hanna wasted no time in removing his black t-shirt, running her small hands over his warm, well-defined abdomen as he ghosted his lips down her jaw. He continued to suck and bite her neck gently as she hurriedly undid his belt, pushing his jeans down his legs and encouraging him to step out of them. Missing his contact with her in the five seconds that they were apart, he latched his mouth onto her left nipple and sucked, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nib as she tilted her neck back and gripped his shoulders hard. Her hands moved up as she toyed with the hair on the back of his neck, Caleb moving onto the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Soon his lips had moved down to her toned stomach - he kissed under her navel, having the desired effect as her breathing sped up, and she almost incomprehensibly mumbled his name. Slowly, torturously, he undid the button of Hanna's shorts, pulling them down her toned legs, the feeling of his hands against her skin causing her to ache for him even more than she already was. Once her shorts were off he looked to her centre, and could see that the sheer black material of her underwear was already soaked through. He looked her dead in the eyes as she opened hers slowly and, standing close, he teasingly ran one finger over her clothed slit. Hanna hissed and bucked into his hand, resulting in him cupping her completely.

"Please, Caleb," It was barely a whisper, and he could tell how desperate she was from the way her eyes were scrunched closed.

He decided to tease her, "Please what?"

"Please touch me. I need you."

Caleb smiled as he ghosted his lips over hers, pushing one finger past her underwear and straight up into her. Hanna let out a long overdue, strangled moan as he began to pump in and out of her, feeling her getting wetter by the second. Using his other hand, Caleb began to pull her underwear down, before pulling his finger out of her to take them off completely.

"What are you…" Hanna began, but before she could finish, Caleb's mouth was on her, and he was laying his tongue out flat as he pleasured her with long, slow licks, and damn, it felt good. A noise that she didn't even know she could make came from deep within Hanna's throat, mixing with the sound of his satisfied moans. She adored how he loved doing this for her – he loved doing almost anything for her. Just as his moans grew louder and she could feel them vibrating against her, his tongue delved into her and began moving in and out with increasing speed.

"Oh God, Caleb!"

One of his hands found her clit and started making small fast circles whilst he continued his movements with his tongue, Hanna's moans and whimpers giving him all the encouragement he needed.

Her hands moved from the counter to his head as she pushed him down harder, "Ah, ah, ah, I'm coming, I'm coming, I…"

With a long, breathless moan, Hanna's body fell back as she leant on her arms, Caleb stopping his movements on her clit but continuing to pleasure her with his tongue. When he felt that she had stopped contracting around him, he licked the wetness from her thigh and pressed a last kiss to her lips, soothingly running his hands up and down her legs before moving up to kiss her hard. She could taste herself on him and it only made her want him more.

"I need you Han, so bad," He emphasised his statement by pushing himself against her. He was rock hard and Hanna couldn't help herself as she reached forward and grabbed him, his breathing audibly getting heavier as he looked her in the eyes. Her hand began to rub him through his underwear as he closed his eyes and let out a drawn-out moan, cursing under his breath. Impatient as always, Hanna began to drag his underwear down and he was on the same page, stepping out of them quickly and immediately moving forward to press their centres together. The skin on skin contact made them both moan, and Caleb began to slide himself up and down her wetness as he pressed his lips in to a tight line, concentrating, before pressing their lips together lightly.

"The condoms are in one of the boxes," He realised, disappointment evident in his voice.

Hanna's forehead came to rest against his, "Oh well, now we're living together, we may as well go for the full family package and have a baby anyway."

Caleb pulled away almost too quickly, a shocked look on his face as he furrowed his brow, "What?!"

Hanna giggled as she brought his face back down to hers, shaking her head as she whispered, "You know I'm on the pill, idiot."

He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply, and she swore she could feel him smiling into it. Then, all of a sudden, his arms were around her once more, her body flush against his. Caleb used one hand to guide himself into her, pushing in unhurriedly as they both sighed and stilled, just for a second, before he started moving torturously slowly. Hanna's hands immediately went behind her to rest on the counter top for extra support, her smooth legs wrapping around his ass, encouraging him to go deeper.

Taking the hint, Caleb began to go deeper and faster as he gripped her sides, his thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts, "You feel so good Hanna."

Hanna couldn't respond properly as she let out a series of small, staggered noises, her eyes scrunched shut with pleasure, "I, I need to be closer to you, I need to kiss you."

Without hesitation he lifted her off of the countertop, keeping himself inside her and turning to push her back up against the fridge, all the while holding her up as her legs gripped his hips like a vice. His movements were hard and fast and deep, and he kissed her with so much passion she thought that she might forget how to breathe. Caleb's hands ran down Hanna's slim arms before pinning them up above her head so that he could move into her even faster, her soft whimpers filling the room.

"Caleb," She meant to speak, but it almost came out as a moan, "Don't stop."

Their bodies couldn't be pressed any closer together as he began to feel her spasm around him, sending him over the edge as he emptied himself inside of her. In the midst of a collection of gasps and moans and slow, wet kisses, they both came down from their highs together. Caleb opened his eyes slowly and waited for Hanna to do the same, before they both broke into huge smiles, smiles belonging to two people who were unconditionally and undeniably in love.

She nudged her nose against his, whispering against his lips, " _Now_ it feels like home."


	2. Christmas Attire

**Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed my first oneshot, it means a lot that you liked it! Thanks especially to silenceeverything for welcoming me, I must admit that I squealed a little bit when I saw that you'd reviewed. This oneshot is a lot less smutty and maybe a little more fluffy than the last one, but I thought I'd write something Christmassy, seeing as it's Christmas Eve and all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas Attire

* * *

 _I-I-I, don't want a lot fooooor Christmas, theeeeere is just one thing I-I-I need..._

Hanna had set her alarm tone to the up-beat song last night when she was in a _very_ Christmassy mood, but now it was 8am and freezing outside, she wasn't exactly feeling it. Immediately reacting to the noise, she buried her head into Caleb's chest and groaned, her hair falling around her face as she wrapped her legs around his. There was nothing wrong with using your boyfriend as a hot water bottle, right?

"Han?" Caleb asked, checking if she was awake. All he got in response was a rather unenthusiastic mumble, so he reached across the bed to Hanna's side to press the button on top of the alarm clock, earning a satisfied noise of approval from beneath the mop of blonde hair pressed up against his chest.

Caleb chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arms tighter around her small waist – they'd been living in New York together for almost three months now, and not once had she managed to turn off their alarm in the morning.

"I hate that song," Came a mumble from Hanna's lips.

Caleb laughed, "No, I'm pretty sure you don't."

"I do now, it woke me up," She replied sleepily, huffing at the end for added effect.

"Well," Caleb began, "If Mariah Carey hadn't done the very risky deed of rousing you this morning, I wouldn't be able to tell you about the surprise I have planned."

Hanna's head instantly jerked up at that, "A surprise? A good one?" She asked, her lips turning upwards slightly at the corners.

"Yep. But I guess if you just wanna stay in bed and sleep all day, I'll have to take someone else with me," He mused, shrugging his shoulders and attempting to sound indifferent.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I really would."

Hanna threw the covers off and untangled her limbs from his, sitting on his stomach and straddling him, her legs either side of his waist.

"Now," She started, placing her hands on his chest, "Tell me about this surprise."

Caleb raised his eyebrows, "Mmm, I'm afraid I'm gonna need convincing."

Pushing herself forward, Hanna pressed her lips lightly against his, nipping at his bottom lip and teasingly running her tongue along it. She dragged her nails down and across his abdomen, stopping just above the waistband of his grey boxers before she began to rock slowly against him, drawing a moan from the back of his throat.

Staying close to his lips, she nudged his nose with hers and whispered teasingly, "Convinced yet?"

Caleb's eyes were still closed as he tried to keep his breathing steady, "Hmm?"

"I said," She declared, before beginning to punctuate each word with a kiss across his jawline, "Are. You. Convinced. Yet?"

"Convinced about what?" Caleb teased, a huge grin spreading across his face as he finally opened his eyes.

"Caleb! Tell me now!" Hanna slapped his chest lightly as she moved off of him with a huff, sitting cross-legged on the bed with her arms folded across her chest.

Laughing slightly, Caleb took her left hand in his, causing her to turn her head towards him. The completely unamused look on her face was adorable, he thought.

"Well," He said as he kissed her hand quickly, "It all seems a little anticlimactic now."

Hanna raised her eyebrows and nodded her head towards him, as if to tell him to continue.

"I was thinking that I could take you out to breakfast somewhere fancy, then we could spend the rest of the day shopping," He finished.

She perked up instantly at that, "Shopping?"

"Yeah, for Christmas stuff. Decorations, a tree, and I might even have my eye on some gifts for a certain someone…"

A warm smile spread across Hanna's face as she realised that this would be their first holiday season spent in their own apartment. Since being in New York they hadn't really had a lot of time to spare, with the moving in and Hanna starting college and all, and Hanna had been itching to go on a proper spending spree in the city. She knew Caleb hated shopping, so the fact that he'd actually offered to take her made her feel all happy and fuzzy inside.

"Really? You wanna go shopping? With _me_?" She couldn't help the huge grin that was inching it's way up her cheeks, "You do realise how much that's gonna cost us?"

Caleb let out a breathy laugh, "Mmm, I think you might be worth it." He reached for her jaw and leaned in to kiss her, but before he could get close enough Hanna had pushed her self up and off the bed with an excited squeal, clapping her hands as she jumped up and down before running to her drawers to pick out some underwear.

"Can you put Mariah back on?" She requested, turning her head over her shoulder, "I'm in the mood for my Christmas alarm again."

* * *

"That one," Caleb declared, pointing to a modestly sized tree in the corner of the store. They were in a big outdoor garden centre, which must have had hundreds of Christmas trees scattered around its huge, grey patio area.

"Caleb, that's tiny!" Hanna whined disapprovingly, "We actually want people to be able to _see_ the tree when they visit us."

Before he could reply she had stormed around the corner in search of something a little more showy, Caleb rolling his eyes and smirking as he followed close behind, holding several bags of shopping that Hanna had already accumulated.

"Now _this_ is more like it."

Caleb caught up to his girlfriend only to see her standing by a strikingly tall tree – it must have been at least twice the size of the one he picked out, towering way above any of the others around it.

"I want this one. Can we have this one? Please?" Hanna pleaded as she made puppy dog eyes at him, batting her eyelids in the hope that it might somehow sway his decision.

"Han," He began, her smile dropping instantly at his tone of voice, "You know I'd do anything to make you happy, but we wouldn't even be able to fit it through the door. And we live on the second floor, how would we get it up the stairs?!"

Hanna was getting desperate now, she _really_ wanted that tree, "But it's on sale! Only…" She looked at the price tag, "One hundred and eighty dollars!"

Caleb's eyes went wide as he shook his head at her and walked away, laughing as Hanna followed behind him, "We are not spending almost two hundred dollars on a tree Hanna."

She knew it was excessive and that he was right, but being stubborn, she was still reluctant to give in. "Fine,' She huffed, "We'll buy a boring regular sized tree."

She folded her arms and walked sadly beside him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss against her hair and holding her closer to him. "You wouldn't want a big tree anyway, it would mean me having less money to spend on your presents."

* * *

Three hours later and Caleb was starting to regret bringing up the idea of shopping, maybe just a little. After finding a tree that they both agreed on – though he still thought is was a _bit_ too big – and sorting out a delivery date for it, they'd pretty much cleared the store of all it's Christmas decorations, Hanna spending way too much money on tinsel and big gold bells and a tiny Nativity display that she said would look 'adorable' by their fireplace. They were now standing in a massive department store, Hanna browsing the underwear section, which she'd convinced Caleb was totally necessary.

As his girlfriend occupied herself looking through rails and rails of bras, Caleb wandered down one of the aisles to a display that had caught his eye. In the centre of it stood a mannequin sporting a _very_ revealing Christmas lingerie set; red thigh high stockings attached to a pair of lacy red panties, and a sheer, almost see through red nightie with a white, fluffy trim at the bottom. Nodding in approval at it, and maybe imagining a certain blonde in it, Caleb picked up one of the nighties from the rack next to him and ran it through his fingers.

A sudden laugh from behind startled him, as he jumped forward slightly and instinctively shoved the piece of clothing back onto the rail. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hanna walk around to the other side of the display, and pick one of the nighties up for herself.

"Really?" She teased, an amused looked on her face, "Kinda cheap and slutty don't you think?"

Caleb had never prided himself on his taste in women's underwear, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt, and maybe just a bit embarrassed. "I wasn't looking at it for _you_ ," He tried, convincing nobody, "I just didn't, um, know what it was."

Hanna's amused grin grew as she put the hanger back, "You're cute when you lie."

"I'm not lying!"

"So you're telling me that you wouldn't appreciate me wearing that outfit?" She pointed to the mannequin.

Caleb was silent as she walked back over to him and patted his ass lightly, beginning to walk away, "I rest my case."

* * *

"But I wanna open my pwesents nooooow mommy!" A little girl whined to her mother, as Caleb watched from his position next to the store's exit. The clearly stressed woman strode ahead as her daughter tried to catch up to her, her little legs struggling to move fast enough, "That man has his presents already!"

Caleb looked down to see that she was pointing at the eight huge bags that sat by his feet, full of the purchases made by himself and Hanna – well, mostly Hanna – throughout the day. He shuffled nervously as the mother stopped and raised her eyebrows at him, obviously wanting a break from her daughters pleading.

"Oh no," Caleb began, "These aren't presents, they're decorations, for the apartment I share with my girlfriend. Do you decorate your home?"

The girl nodded shyly, before adding, "Yeah."

"Well good, because I've heard that if people put decorations up, and if they wait _really_ patiently for Christmas day, Santa brings then extra special gifts, ones they really, really want."

"Dey do?" She asked wide-eyed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yup, they do," Caleb confirmed, nodding, then looking to the mother for approval.

Before he could say anything else, the little girl was skipping out of the store happily, pulling her mother alongside her as she began rambling about her 'extra special gifts'. The woman turned her head and mouthed a 'thank you' to Caleb, who nodded in response and smiled, not noticing that Hanna was now at his side, placing her bags down next to his.

"Wow, look at you being all good with kids," She chirped, unable to hide the smile on her face. It warmed her heart to see Caleb around children, and maybe even made her a teeny tiny bit broody.

"I was good?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"Mmmhm," She wrapped her arms around his waist as they stood by the exit, their bags on the floor beside them, "Another thing I can add to my list of your good attributes."

"You have a list?" He laughed as she nodded, laughing too, "May I ask what else is on this list?"

"Yep," She agreed, "There's only two other things on it though."

He nodded his head at her, encouraging her to go on.

"Number one, you're hot," She said teasingly as she stroked his arms up and down.

"I can accept that," Came his reply, "Continue."

"Number two, you're the best person in the world."

His smile grew by about a thousand times as he felt his heart flutter at her words, "That's quite a concise list."

"Well," Hanna replied, "The second one pretty much covers everything."

He chuckled at that and placed a long, probing kiss against her lips, maybe, possibly, just for a minute forgetting that they were still standing in a store. Around them, the speakers in the shop began playing the next song, one that was all too familiar after that morning.

Hanna pulled away from the kiss as she realised what it was, "It's my alarm song!" She shrieked, pulling Caleb away from the bags as she encouraged him to dance with her.

He pulled her in by the waist and they danced around in circles to the music, jumping up and down and ignoring the questioning stares of people around them until the song came to a close.

"Aaaaaaaall I want for Christmas," Caleb sang, wrapping his hand around Hanna's neck so their faces were close, nudging her nose with his before his voice turned to a whisper, "Is you."

* * *

"Ouch!" Hanna flinched away from the candle she was trying to light, sucking the red burn on her finger in an attempt to soothe it. She really hated rushing around, but Caleb had only gone to pick up some food for dinner and he'd be back within five minutes.

She gave up lighting the last candle – ten more were scattered around the room anyway – and tiptoed over to the mirror to take a last look at herself. She gave a small nod of approval as she finished her make up with a swipe of bright red lipstick, ruffling her short curls a little and smoothing her outfit down.

The sound of the door slamming startled her and she immediately sprang into action, running to lie down on their bed. She could hear Caleb place his keys on the countertop and knew that the next thing she heard would be his voice calling her name.

"Han? Hanna?"

There it was.

"I'm in here! I got you an early Christmas present, come see."

The door to their bedroom crept open as Caleb wandered in, stopping in his tracks as he took in the sight in front of him. Dressed in none other than the Christmas nightie, stockings and panties that he had been so enraptured by earlier in the day, Hanna lay on her side, smirking up at him as he stood there speechless.

"Appreciate in now?" She teased, watching as his eyes wandered down her long legs and back up to her chest, where they seemed to stay for a while.

Instead of replying, Caleb practically flew to the bed, moving on top of Hanna as she turned onto her back and he pressed his lips down on hers, hard. His tongue ran across her lips and she parted them, granting him access as they kissed deeply, passionately. He broke the kiss, eyes still closed, and she could swear that she heard him moan. Still hovering over her, his left hand drifted up the smooth, warm skin of her thigh, skimming the bottom of the lace underwear that he _totally_ hadn't been thinking about all day.

"Thought you said it was cheap looking?" He asked, his lips ghosting over hers.

"A little," She giggled, "It's still hot though."

He shook his head at her as he reconnected their lips, kissing his way down her jaw as the hand by her underwear slowly began to pull the small scrap of material down her legs. His fingers softly teased her slit and she threw her head back onto the bed, panting hard, wishing he would go one step further. Just when she was about to plead for what she wanted, she felt his warm breath by her ear as he whispered hoarsely, "Just so you know," He took a shaky breath in, "This outfit isn't staying on for long."

* * *

 **So there we go, Christmassy Haleb! It's not set on Christmas day, I know, but it's still Christmas themed, so I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. A Very Happy New Year

**I just want to start off by saying thank you so so much for the lovely reviews, they make me so happy and encourage me to write more! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and are enjoying the holidays in general. As the last fic was a Christmassy one, I thought I may as well make this one a New Year's one, so enjoy! (Warning: lots of fluff and smut ahead.)**

* * *

A Very Happy New Year

* * *

"Fifty-five minutes!"

"What?!" Hanna asked, her voice rising as she turned around in the shower and pressed pause on her iPod, stopping the music that she'd been 'performing' to for the last half an hour.

"Fifty-five minutes until we need to leave, or we're gonna be late," repeated Caleb, leaning against the sink with his razor in hand, staring amusedly at his girlfriend who by now had turned back around and resumed her Justin Bieber sing-along. Almost three years now and she was still obsessed with the guy.

Tonight the couple were due at a New Year's Eve party – one they'd been invited to by Caleb's boss. Hardly knowing anyone in New York, it was the first proper party they'd been to since arriving, except for a few of Hanna's new college friends' house parties, which were always more like mosh pits of drunk, horny students than anything.

Caleb couldn't wait to take Hanna along to meet his co-workers, and with the way that he talked about her, regularly bringing up that she was the best thing to ever happen to him, he was sure that they wanted to meet her too.

He smiled to himself as he watched her twirl around in the shower, singing along to a song that he was now regretfully beginning to learn the lyrics to due to the fact that she'd played it so many times. As the song came to end, she turned to the side and slapped her ass before winking at Caleb and bowing, making his shoulders shake with laughter as he shook his head at her. If this was what the rest of his life with Hanna was going to be like, then yeah, he'd be more than alright.

"And what was that, may I ask?" He teased with a slight laugh.

Hanna sighed dramatically, "The grand finale, obviously!"

"Oh, well in that case," Caleb replied only slightly sarcastically, clapping his hands in a round of fake applause for his girlfriend.

"Thank you, thank you," She mused, "Now come get in the shower with me before I get bored and have to start performing for you again."

Walking up to the shower, Caleb pressed his nose against the glass as Hanna did the same, also smashing her lips against it and pouting as if to kiss him.

"As much as I would like to," Came his reply, his eyes flickering between her lips and the rest of her body, "I already showered this morning, and it would be a very _very_ unjustified waste of water."

Hanna's pout turned to a frown of disappointment, "It's not a waaaaaste," She whined, "I'm already in here!"

"But if I get in to the shower with my very _very_ beautiful, wet, naked girlfriend," Caleb argued, mimicking his previous words, "I have a feeling that we may be in here a little longer than you would be if you were alone."

Hanna chuckled outwardly at that, "Hmm, we'll see."

Caleb needed no more convincing as he stripped off his boxers and stepped under the running water beside her, immediately tugging at her waist to bring her closer to him whilst using the other hand to stroke the warm, soft, wet expanse of her back. She sighed and her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed a long, gentle kiss against her lips, moving both hands down to her ass to massage the smooth skin there.

"See?" He whispered with a smirk, "Told you."

With a swift turn, Hanna moved them so that Caleb's head was now directly under the shower spray, shocking him slightly and causing him to shake the water from his eyes.

The mildly annoyed look on his face immediately elicited a giggle from Hanna, who turned to face the direction of the spray as she shook her head and smirked at him, "Come on, or we'll be late."

* * *

Hanna slammed her glass down on the table as she finished her vodka soda, leaning back into Caleb's chest. They were currently seated at a round table in the corner of the club that the party was being held in, Hanna on his lap and his arms around her waist. She was tipsy – not too drunk, just happy – while Caleb was still on his first drink. They hadn't even planned on drinking at all at first seeing as they technically weren't old enough, but Hanna had eventually persuaded Caleb to dig out his fake ID so he could buy them a few.

"Mmmh, your hair feels nice," She commented, reaching her hand behind Caleb to stroke the hair at the back of his head, "What shampoo do you use again?"

Caleb let out a breathy laugh, "You definitely don't need any more drinks."

Hanna turned her head to the side so she could look him in the eyes, and flashed him a big, lazy grin, "I'm fine, I'm good," She insisted, "I'm just happy to be here with my manfriend."

"Manfriend?"

"Yeah, like a boyfriend, but you're a man now, you're my manfriend," Hanna confirmed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Caleb leaned forward a little and pressed a warm kiss against her neck before pushing his nose into her hair and hugging her a little closer to him. She was completely relaxed against him and he swore he could hear her giggling under her breath, her left leg swishing from side to side. Looking down, he reached for her hands, pulling them up so that they were entwined with his on top of her stomach.

"I love you so damn much, you beautiful weirdo."

Hanna replied by stretching her arms up above her head and pushing her legs straight out, leaning back even further into Caleb as she yawned and brought her arms down around the back of his neck.

She paused for a second, as if in deep thought, "Well then it's a _very_ good job that I love you too."

At that, he let out a chuckle before patting her stomach gently, "Come on, let's go and talk to someone, I don't think people actually realise that we're here."

Hanna groaned as he stood up with his arms still around her waist, before offering her his hand and walking her across the room towards a big group of people.

"You know," She began, "I don't even know what to talk to these people about. I don't know what you do, or what the company is called, or anything. It's very confusing."

"I do stuff with computers, you know that Han. And you know if I could tell you anymore, then I would," He reassured her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder as he spotted his boss out the corner of his eye, giving him a quick nod of acknowledgement.

"But it's just so secret-ish. Why is it so secret-ish?"

"Huh, secret-ish?"

"Yes," She affirmed, confidently.

He laughed, "You're on fire with all these new words today."

By now they'd reached the other side of the room, and Caleb's boss was walking towards them with his hand outstretched, greeting Caleb and then turning towards Hanna. "And who's the pretty lady?" He asked with a genuine smile on his face, reaching his hand out to shake hers too.

Hanna returned the handshake carefully, aware that she was still tipsy and also of the fact that she should be making a good impression. "Hanna, Hanna Marin," She replied sweetly, "Caleb's, uh, girlfriend."

She immediately turned to face Caleb to check that she'd said nothing wrong, and when he looked back at her to mouth the word 'womanfriend', she had to physically stop herself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

After a fairly pleasant ten-minute conversation with the man – mostly about how Hanna and Caleb were settling into New York – another guy and two young girls came over to greet them both. Hanna assumed straight off that they were Caleb's friends, as he hugged them all and introduced Hanna before jumping into a conversation about something that someone called Mark did the other day. Despite Caleb's efforts to include her, after about fifteen minutes Hanna was getting bored, the effect of the alcohol wearing off and her lack of knowledge about Caleb's area of expertise making it hard to know what they were talking about half the time. Thinking she was being subtle, she gently tugged on the sleeve of his shirt with the arm that was looped through his, her head resting on his shoulder as she gazed up at him. He looked down and flashed her a smile, giving her a quick peck on the lips before looking back to his coworkers. Damn. She gave him another tug and this time Caleb raised his eyebrows at her, so she replied with a frown and her very best puppy dog eyes, prompting him to end his conversation and leave his friends with a promise of 'see you later'.

As they walked away, Caleb turned to her, a concerned look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Hanna reached out and tugged him forward to pull him into a full on hug, her arms around his waist as he gently stroked her back.

She stayed silent for a second before answering, "I don't like sharing you," Came her quiet, mumbled reply.

Caleb took ahold of her elbows and held her out at arms length as a smile spread across his face, "You don't like sharing me?" He asked, clearly amused.

By this time, Hanna was smiling too, "No," She started, stepping close to him once again and placing his hands on her ass as she rested hers either side of his jaw, "I'm used to having you all to myself."

She leaned in, pressing their mouths together in a deep, wet kiss, which turned heated almost as soon as it began. Caleb's hands, still on her ass, squeezed her even closer to him as he groaned into the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and then swiping his tongue across it. Hanna's fingers had moved into his hair and were tugging at it slightly, pushing him harder against her. Breathing heavily, they both pulled away after what felt like forever, their foreheads still touching and their eyes glistening with a combination of love and lust.

The combined effect of the alcohol in her system and her make out session with Caleb was making Hanna feel a little tipsy again, and after the other two drinks he'd had whilst talking to his coworkers, Caleb was feeling the same way. Both of them seemingly unable to tear their eyes away, they stayed with their foreheads together in a blissfully unaware bubble of tangled limbs and mixing breaths, completely lost in one another as people danced around them.

Eventually Caleb spoke up, his voice a hoarse whisper in her ear, "Maybe we should leave now."

Hanna shook her head as she finally pulled her head away from his, a mischievous glint that Caleb knew all too well in her eye, "I have a better idea."

Still slightly dazed from their kisses, Caleb could only oblige when Hanna all but pulled him through the door that they were standing by, which judging by the lettering on the front of it was a coat closet. As they stumbled blindly into the pitch black room, Hanna slammed the door behind them and flicked the lock across, jamming someone's walking stick under the handle just to be sure. The small space was still dark, and completely silent other than the sound of their laboured breathing. Her eyes adjusting to the light so that she could now see Caleb's silhouette, Hanna took a step forward to press her warm body flush against him. Her hands ran gently up and down his arms as she moved her face up, pushing her nose against his and leaning in so that their lips were barely touching.

"Han, are we really doing this, in a coat closet?"

At first Hanna wasn't sure if he'd actually said anything because it was so quiet, but when she opened her eyes slowly, she saw him staring back at her with a look of both intrigue and desperation. She could only nod in response as she reached her hand out to stop his from flipping the light switch to 'on', clearing her throat before she finally spoke.

"In the dark," She took a shaky breath in, "Makes it hotter."

Within seconds, Hanna's back was up against the wall as Caleb slammed his lips against hers, running his hands up and down her sides in an attempt to make out where her clothes finished and her smooth skin began. Knowing it was his favourite, she wore a short, black dress which was tight around her ass with a plunging neckline – her intention was to tease him a little, and clearly it was working.

A strangled moan escaped her parted lips when Caleb brought his mouth down to suck on her pulse point, encouraging her to move her legs apart as his hand moved between her thighs, pushing her dress up slightly in the process. Hanna's legs were starting to feel weak as she stood there in her 5 inch black heels, Caleb's hand inching ever closer to her centre, her breathing becoming faster and heavier and her eyes fluttering closed in anticipation.

The moment his firm hand cupped her she let out a long breathless moan and threw her head back, Caleb wasting no time in slipping a finger straight past the material of her thong to dance across her lips, which were already more than wet. His finger pushed slowly inside of her as he began pumping in and out, supporting Hanna's body with an arm around her waist as he brought her lips back to his in a wet, hot kiss.

"Ke-keep going," She stuttered, sighing as Caleb's other hand pulled the top of her dress down to reveal her breasts, gently twisting her nipples between his fingers in turn.

The finger inside of her sped up as he entered another and found her clit with his thumb, rubbing it in small circles. Hanna's hand was busy working at his belt before she impatiently tugged his pants and boxers down in one, grabbing him in her small, warm hand and beginning to pump him up and down. Caleb let out a strangled moan and stopped the movements of his fingers for a second as she ran her fingers over the sensitive head, thrusting her crotch into his at the same time and causing an unbearable friction.

Their faces were pressed together as they kissed hungrily, messily, tongues and saliva mixing and noses bumping as they tried to convey everything they were feeling all at once. Pulling her hand from him, Caleb looked at Hanna as she stood with lazy eyes and swollen, parted lips, her chest heaving and her neck peppered with red marks left by his hungry mouth. He slowly snaked his arms around her back to unzip her dress, which fell to the floor in a heap alongside her underwear and left her standing completely naked, aside from her heels. Sensing it was unfair that Caleb still had a shirt on, she reached forward and hurriedly undid his buttons, flinging the shirt across the room so that it landed on top of someone's coat.

"You ready?" Caleb asked, so close to Hanna's ear that he barely had to vocalise his words for her to hear them.

She nodded in response and he grabbed her ass with both hands, hoisting her legs up around his waist and pushing her back against the wall, their hands joined above her head. Letting her right hand go, he reached down to guide himself into her, rubbing up and down her slit a few times before pushing into her with a grunt. Hanna moaned unconsciously, her hips pushing against him as he quickly began to move in and out of her – this wasn't going to last long for either of them. Her back arched out as she pressed her chest against his, her nipples rubbing against him and causing a jolt of pleasure to run through her body with every thrust.

Desperate moans and lackadaisical kisses molded into one as Caleb felt Hanna begin to tighten around him, encouraging him to drive into her faster, deeper, harder. He could tell she was trying to speak, but her words came out as a series of high-pitched noises as she began to clench around him, sending him over the edge as he drove into her one last time and came apart with a hoarse, breathy groan.

They stayed liked that, eyes closed in pleasure and Hanna's slightly sweaty back pressed against the wall as they both tried to get their breath back. He was still inside of her, and every time he moved the tiniest bit she felt a short spark of pleasure course through her.

Stealing one last kiss from her, Caleb opened his eyes as he pulled out and gently lowered her to the ground, making sure she could still stand in her heels. Hanna's head buried itself in his chest as she struggled to get her breath back, Caleb's hands soothing her as they ran absentmindedly through her silken hair.

Hanna was the one who eventually broke the content silence, her voice barely a whisper against his chest, "It's three minutes to midnight, we're gonna miss New Year."

With one of his fingers under her chin, Caleb lifted her head up so that their eyes met as they both broke into wide grins.

"Well then," He began, only a little louder than her, "I guess we should probably get dressed and go back out there."

After a very quick redressing – probably a new record for Hanna – the couple slid out of their hiding place and rejoined the rest of the party, which had now moved outside into the gardens behind the club. They were vast and ornate, dotted with fountains and flower beds, almost as richly as the sky was dotted with flecks of colour from the fireworks bursting overhead. A man serving champagne offered a class to Caleb and Hanna who both took one gratefully, a little thirsty after their previous activities. Crowds of people rushed past and around them as others stood gazing at the display in the sky, excited murmurs and laughter filling the air.

Finishing his drink, Caleb wrapped an arm around Hanna as they leaned against each other, her head on his chest and his thumb stroking her shoulder. They were silent in the chaos around them as the countdown to New Year began.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

Hanna gazed up at Caleb and he smiled down at her, cupping her jaw in his hand and ghosting his lips over hers as they joined in with the countdown, "Six, five, four, three, two…"

The word 'one' was lost on them both as their lips crashed together, their mouths moving against each other slowly and tenderly while the crowds of people around them paled into insignificance. Once their kiss came to an end with a flourish of warm smiles, they were left standing in the cold night, wrapped in each others arms, starting the New Year exactly where they both wanted to be.

* * *

The party didn't last for too much longer after that – well, at least not for Hanna and Caleb. They were both tired and decided to head home at around 1am, having to call a cab because they were in no fit state to drive for themselves. Outside of the club, Hanna stood in front of Caleb, leaning back into him as his arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel her head lolling back as she tried to keep herself awake, and Caleb obviously noticed, chuckling as he leant down to press a kiss against the top of her hair.

"I need my bed," She declared as a shiver ran through her body, goose bumps clearly visible on her skin.

Caleb shrugged his jacket off his shoulder and held in out in front of them, "Here," He almost demanded, "Wear this before you freeze."

Hanna shook her head in protest, "Nope, I said I didn't need a coat, and I won't need one. Besides, you'll freeze."

"Hanna…"

She turned around in his arms, raising an eyebrow, "Caleb."

He laughed gently as he shook his head, putting his jacket back on, "You are so damn stubborn."

Grinning triumphantly, Hanna nodded her head towards the cab that was pulling up and took his hand in hers, practically dragging him towards the car in search of warmth. The door swung open and they both shuffled in, finding no relief in terms of warmth as they discovered that the inside of the cab was almost as cold as the harsh January air outside. As a substitute to heating, the couple huddled close so that they were almost sitting in the same seat, their limbs tangled together and Hanna's head buried into his shoulder, his arm wrapped protectively around her back.

Caleb, noticing she was still shivering a little, looked down to check if she was alright, "Han?"

When she didn't reply, he moved a soft blonde curl from her face to see that she was fast asleep, her lips parted as she let out hushed, sleepy breaths against his jacket. Caleb loved it when she fell asleep on him – she looked so adorable and it always made him beyond happy to know that she felt completely safe and at ease around him.

Supporting the back of her head with his hand, he carefully removed his jacket once again, laying it over her as he lay her head back in it's place on his shoulder. She made a noise of contentment in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his torso, her head dropping down into his lap as the cab rode over a bump in the road.

When they finally came to a stop, Caleb removed his hands from where they were stroking the hair at the back of Hanna's neck, thanking the driver and handing him the money before attempting to wake his girlfriend.

"Han," He gently shook her shoulder, "Hanna."

Earning no response at all, he undid both of their seatbelts and wrapped one arm under her legs, while the other remained around her waist. On his first attempt, he pushed himself up and out of the cab with Hanna curled up against him, her arms instinctively going around his neck as Caleb slammed the door shut. He sighed, smiling in awe at the sleeping girl in his arms. He was so lucky to be the one who got to do all this for her – the one who got to be with her day and night, and during all the little moments that might seem completely insignificant to someone who wasn't completely, devotedly in love.

With no effort at all he carried her into their building and up the stairs to their apartment, opening the door with one hand and flicking the lights on. Caleb thought Hanna might haven woken up by this point, but she was still sound asleep against him and showed absolutely no signs of waking up anytime soon, so he made the decision to take her into their bedroom after removing her heels. Carefully, gently, he pulled back the covers, laying his girlfriend down onto the double bed and stroking her face with his thumb in an attempt to settle her as she stirred slightly.

"Shhhhh," He soothed, "Go back to sleep."

Within seconds she was still again, her shoulders rising and falling in a constant rhythm once more. Caleb, as quietly as he could, pulled down the zipper of her dress and tugged it from her body, leaving her in her underwear before he covered her over with the several layers of blankets beside her. Crouching down, he studied her angelic face, his eyes dancing over her features as he thought about how she was quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to this world.

His lips pressed against her forehead in a tender kiss before he pulled back to whisper in her ear, "Happy New Year, beautiful."

* * *

 **I may have gotten a little carried away with that, haha. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but I hope it was okay! I won't be updating until the New Year now, so I hope you all had a wonderful 2015, and have a lovely New Year's Eve/Day!**


	4. I Hear Thunder

**I guess it's a bit late to say this now, but very belated happy New Year! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas/New Year, whatever you did and whoever you spent them with. Also, happy PLL-comes-back-after-hiatus month! I loooooved 6x11, aside from how sad the Haleb scene was and some stuff involving a certain possible future/past couple/fling/thing that I'm sure you're all aware of by now (ew), and 6x12 just made me cry. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they always mean a lot! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I had two exams and a bunch of other stuff to do, but they're over now so I should be back on track with writing. This oneshot is really really fluffy and doesn't have much of a plot, but those are sometimes my favourite kind of Haleb stories to read, so I hope you all like it too. Enjoy!**

* * *

I Hear Thunder

* * *

Hanna threw herself onto the left side of the bed with a soft thud.

"Oh my God," She exhaled happily, turning to face Caleb with a lazy grin spread across her face.

Sprawled out on the opposite side of their king size bed, Caleb turned his head in his hands so that his gaze met Hanna's, returning her ever-growing smile.

It was currently three o'clock on a Saturday afternoon, and they'd been in bed doing anything but sleeping since waking up later much than planned. Hanna liked to call occurrences like these their 'naked days'.

Caleb's slightly sweaty chest rose up and down as he tried to regain his breath, Hanna shuffling back towards him on top of the covers and draping one arm over his torso. His arm wrapped around her neck as he cupped her head in his hand and brought it towards him, pressing a kiss to her hair, "I love you so much."

Hanna's eyes fluttered closed as her head came back down to rest on his chest, her legs winding their way between his until they were completely intertwined.

"I love you too," She looked up from her position on his middle to make eye contact with him, "Even more than you love me, probably."

Shaking his head, Caleb let out a slight chuckle at Hanna's attempt to suppress her smile, "I highly doubt that."

Before she could respond, his face was tilted downwards and his soft lips were on her neck, still sticky from their steamy session that had ended not even ten minutes ago.

Hanna's head lulled to the other side, her hand coming up to stroke his jaw as he continued his ministrations, "Mmmmm, what are you doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend's neck."

His reply was a deep, hoarse mumble against her skin, and she felt it vibrate right through her body.

With no obvious objection from Hanna, Caleb's sweet, innocent kisses quickly turned into sucking and, every once in a while, a gentle bite that caused Hanna's toes to curl beneath the covers. Drawn-out, contented sighs filled the room as her small hands wandered down his well-defined torso, coming to a stop just below his navel, where she slowly dragged her nails across the expanse of his tanned skin.

"Why, do you want me to stop?"

Hanna's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes still closed and her lips parted, "What?"

Caleb chuckled as his nose nuzzled her collar bone, "I said, do you want me to stop doing," He pressed a big, wet kiss just under her jaw, "This."

Hanna cleared her throat, "Hell no."

Her hand snaked its way around his waist, pulling him down to her so his naked body was hovering over hers. They could each feel the other's breathing against their lips, and the warmth radiating off their skin. Hanna's eyes opened slowly and she held her bottom lip between her teeth, looking up at Caleb through heavy eyelids as his lips moved closer and closer to hers.

"We should really get up now."

The groan that came from Caleb was definitely audible, "But we're doing nothing all day!"

Hanna smirked, "That's not necessarily true."

Caleb pulled back from her slightly, resting on his forearm, "No?"

"No," She confirmed, barely above a whisper, "What if I wanna do _you_ all day?"

His body was back on hers before she could even register it, his words a warm breath up against her ear, "Not a problem."

A giggle escaped her lips as his mouth found it's way back to her neck, his fingers skimming her sides as he slowly moved down her body. By the time he'd reached her navel, he swore he could hear her whimpering, and took no time in brining one finger up to run between her already wet slit.

Hanna took a sharp intake of breath, "Shit."

One finger turned to two as Caleb started to rub up and down, circling around her clit before dipping into her and then straight back out again. He was seriously turned on by how wet she was already, and Hanna could feel his arousal pushing up against her leg.

As he began to pump his fingers in and out of her, Caleb brought his body back over Hanna's so that his mouth could reach hers again, and she happily greeted him with the movement of her tongue against his bottom lip. The kiss soon turned hot and deep, moans and whimpers being sent across the room as Hanna felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

When Caleb stopped his ministrations on her for half a second to move his hand slightly, Hanna took the opportunity to flip them over so that she was on top of him, her legs straddling his waist and her hands on his chest.

He reached for her thighs and slowly rubbed them up and down as he looked up to meet her gaze, "Can't complain about the view."

Hanna let out a little laugh, and slapped his chest playfully with her hand. The same hand then made its way to her torso, where it stroked the smooth, bare skin of her stomach before coming up to cup her right breast, twisting her nipple between her fingers as she once again bit her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew Caleb loved it when she did that.

By this point, Caleb thought he was going to explode, watching his girlfriend touch herself like that. He couldn't help himself when he began rocking against her, rubbing their centres together and creating an almost unbearable friction.

Hanna's eyes were closed and her fists were now clenched at her sides, her eyes scrunched shut with concentration as she managed to breath out a few desperate words, "Do we have, a, um, a…"

Caleb immediately knew what she meant, and reached into the dresser next to their bed to grab a condom, ripping the packet open hurriedly and handing it to her. He groaned as Hanna rolled it onto him in one smooth motion, pumping him up and down a few times before she moved herself over him and pushed down. The sight of himself moving slowly into Hanna was enough to make Caleb throw his head back into the pillow, his long, deep sigh merging with his girlfriend's high-pitched whimper.

With her hands on his chest, Hanna began moving up and down as she rolled her hips into him, immediately beginning to increase the depth but still going fairly slowly. Caleb's hands made their way up to her breasts, where they took over the job that her hand had abandoned earlier, cupping the soft flesh and twisting her nipples gently before moving back down to hold her sides. They were both looking into each other's eyes, and the moment felt so passionate, but sweet, and like they were so in love that they might actually have been able to stay like that forever.

"Han, you feel so amazing," Caleb whispered hoarsely, between grunts.

Hanna brought her hands up to rest on top of his on her hips, stroking his fingers with her thumb, "I love you," _gasp_ , "So damn much."

As soon as the words were said, she began to speed her motions up, almost slamming herself down onto him as she felt the pressure begin to build inside of her. Caleb could feel her tensing slightly, so he brought his hand down to play with her clit and moved the other up to attend to her breasts, which by now were bouncing up and down with every thrust.

"Caleb, I, I'm, I…" Hanna tried desperately to get her words out, but failed miserably.

"I know baby, me too, I," Caleb was interrupted as he felt himself let go, shortly followed by Hanna tightening around him as she threw her head back and arched her body, her moans coming out as short stutters.

After they had both come down from their highs, Hanna pulled herself off of Caleb and her body fell forwards onto his, her head resting on his chest and her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck as they both tried to regain their breath. Caleb's hands moved around to soothe Hanna's back, and they lay there in silence for a minute, each listening to the sound of each other breathing in and out. He pressed a firm kiss against the top of her head and smiled into it, nudging his nose into her hair so that the scent of her comfortingly familiar, sweet shampoo was all he could smell.

"Wanna stay like this for the whole day?" Caleb asked, barely above a whisper, his lips still pressed against her head.

"Mmm," She began, propping herself up with her arms on his chest as she gave him a gentle peck on the lips, "It's 3pm, I think we should get out of bed now."

Her hand ran across his jawline as she took in his disappointed expression and let out a chuckle, slapping his chest lightly as she swung her legs around and pushed herself off of him, "Come on."

In a very good mood after their morning 'activities', Hanna practically skipped across their bedroom to Caleb's wardrobe, pulling out a red and black checked shirt of his and throwing it over her head. She turned back to Caleb, who was now sitting up against the headboard, and held out her hand to him.

With a sigh, he stood up and wandered over to her, ignoring her outstretched hand as he curled his arms around her waist and walked her backwards until she was up against the wall.

Hanna grinned as her eyes met his, "Um, what are we doing?"

By this time, his hands had already found their way under her, _his_ shirt, and were tickling the soft skin at her sides as they threatened to move higher.

"You know how sexy it is when you wear my shirts," He reasoned, "Especially with no underwear."

The word underwear was accompanied by a swipe of his thumb under her breast, which managed to elicit a gentle sigh from Hanna, though she tried to hide the fact that she was getting seriously turned on again. She showed no signs of objecting when Caleb bunched the shirt up and brought it back over her head, leaving her standing naked against the wall, her chest moving up and down as she tried to control her breathing.

Just as Hanna was about to pull him towards her, Caleb ducked down and reached for his shirt on the floor, smiling victoriously as he pulled it over his head and smoothed it down with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, kinda wanted to wear this shirt today."

Hanna's arms folded across her chest and she stuck her bottom lip out in a kind of mock sulk, furrowing her brow as Caleb chuckled at her apparent misery. It didn't last long though, as a sly smirk made its way across her face and she turned away, making her way back towards the wardrobe. She threw another one of his shirts over her head, a noise of triumph escaping her mouth as she flipped her hair and strolled out of their room, leaving Caleb to stand alone as he shook his head amusedly.

* * *

Yeah, she'd decided that his back was probably her favourite thing in the world. It looked so strong, and tan, and oh… wait. He'd turned around, and his face was _definitely_ her favourite thing.

"What are you looking at?"

Hanna broke out of her Caleb-fuelled daze to see him staring back at her from where he was making their lunch in the kitchen, a look of confusion on his face. She had her chin propped up on her hand, her arm resting on the back of the couch as she admired him, and she was pretty sure that she might actually be drooling a little bit.

She cleared her throat, "Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"You just have a hot back, that's all."

Satisfied with her answer, he turned back around with a quick smile and a nod of approval to continue making his sandwich. As he finished, a huge roll of thunder rumbled through the apartment, making him jump slightly and drop the knife that he was holding onto the floor. He turned to look at Hanna, who had instinctively ducked down into the couch cushion with her hands over her ears.

"You ok?" Caleb asked from where he stood, genuinely concerned. He knew that Hanna had never liked thunder - she wasn't scared of many things, but she definitely had an Achilles heel when it came to dealing with storms.

Hanna poked her head up and nodded furiously, "Yeah," She insisted, "Of course I am."

Another roll of thunder, this time accompanied by a huge flash of lightning, made its way across the sky, and there was no mistaking the squeak that flew from Hanna's mouth as she buried her face in her hands. Caleb let out a sad sigh as he abandoned his food and walked over to where she was half sitting, half cowering into the couch. He pulled her hands away from her face to look at her as he sat down, and didn't even need to ask her if she was ok when he saw the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Come here."

His voice was gentle and soothing, and he wrapped his arm around her back as she huddled into his chest, gripping his jumper with both hands. He pressed gentle kisses to her hair as he stroked her bare legs up and down until he could feel her breathing start to even out a little, but it didn't last for long as another roar of thunder vibrated through the building. Hanna flinched and her hands gripped him tighter – she really, _really_ hated this.

"Hey baby, it's okay," Caleb soothed, hugging her even closer.

"I know," Came Hanna's muffled reply from against his chest, "I don't know why I'm scared."

Caleb chuckled a little and pressed another kiss to her hair, his hand moving from around her body to play with her soft, blonde curls. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, during which there was no sign of thunder or lightning, and Caleb was pretty sure that the storm was coming to a close.

"Hey," He started, lifting her chin so that he could see her properly, "I think it's over now."

Her cheeks looked a little red and her hair was messed up, covering most of her face. Caleb stroked a few strands away from her eyes gently, and saw that they were still squeezed firmly shut.

He moved his lips down to her ear, "I promise."

Hanna's eyes relaxed, but she didn't move or release her grip on Caleb. She said absolutely nothing, until a quiet whisper escaped her mouth after a few minutes of silence, "Promise you won't tell anyone I'm scared of thunder."

Caleb smiled to himself at that, "Who would I tell?"

"The girls," Hanna slowly opened her eyes as she spoke, "And you especially can't tell Spencer, she'd never let it go."

Leaning down, Caleb nudged his nose against hers as they both broke out in grins.

"Plus, she'd try to explain the science of it to me, and I am _so_ not up for that," She added, accompanying her statement with an eye roll.

Her eyes met his as he looked down on her with a hint of sadness, and she could tell that he wanted her to say more.

"I don't want them to think I'm all weak and stuff."

Caleb's arm wrapped it's way back around her waist, "Han, nobody thinks you're weak," His voice was so genuine that she couldn't even argue with him, "And I promise, I won't tell anyone."

Hanna reached up to give him a quick kiss as she smiled against his lips, "Good," Her smile grew a little, "Then I won't tell anyone that you're scared of spiders."

Caleb's expression turned serious all of a sudden, "I am not scared of spiders!"

Hanna giggled as she raised an eyebrow at him – she could've sworn that she'd had to kill at least two for him since they'd moved to New York together.

"Hmm, sure," She mocked, "Whatever you say."

Outside, the rain began drumming harder against the window as the sound of the harsh winds whistled through the air. Hanna's smile disappeared and she looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands.

"It's gonna start thundering again, isn't it?" Her voice sounded so tiny and sad, and Caleb hated it. He took her small hand in his, pulling her up so that they were standing opposite each other.

"Nope, come on," He demanded, "Let's do something to get your mind off of the thunder."

He stood thinking for a second before his eyes lit up and he started to smile, "How about we order some pizza?"

Hanna's face lit up immediately, "Can we have wine too?"

"Excellent idea."

* * *

Two hours later and Hanna and Caleb's pizzas had been demolished, the only proof of their previous existence being the boxes strewn across the living room floor. They were currently making their way through their second, or maybe third bottle of red wine – they didn't mean to, it just sort of… happened.

"Do it again, do it again!" Hanna demanded giddily, as she sat cross legged on the couch opposite Caleb.

He was in the same cross legged position as her, but with a bowl of salted popcorn balanced on top of his legs, and he was currently performing his 'party trick' of clapping his hands and making the popcorn fly up into his mouth. A delighted laugh flew out of Hanna's mouth as she applauded him – everything was _so_ much more impressive to her when she was this tipsy.

"You are a genius," She insisted, nodding with her eyes closed.

Caleb was nodding too, his smile almost as big as hers, "Yep, I am the most genius of all of the geniuses."

 _Beep beep. Beep beep._

Hanna's phone began to ring on the coffee table to the side of them, and she sighed dramatically as she reached out to answer the call, putting it on speaker so that Caleb could hear too.

"Helloooooooooo?" She spoke down at the phone, her voice a lot more high-pitched than usual.

Spencer's reply wasn't quite as chirpy, though she still sounded like she was in a good mood, "Hey!"

"Spenceeeeeey!" Hanna's smile turned into a huge grin as she turned to Caleb to whisper to him, "Good job she didn't call during the thunder!"

They both sat there giggling until Spencer's voice interrupted them, "Hanna, are you drunk?"

"Pfft," She began, before realising that Spencer was probably, _definitely_ right, "Well, only a bit!"

"Are you drunk alone?" Spencer asked, amusement and just a little concern evident in her voice.

Hanna lightly slapped Caleb's arm to encourage him to speak up, "No, I'm here, hi," He turned to Hanna, raising his eyebrows, "Spencey."

A chuckle came from the other end of the line, "Caleb, are you drunk too?"

Hanna and Caleb spoke in unison this time, "Noooooooooooo."

Spencer sighed, "I'm gonna call you back tomorrow Han," She paused, "Caleb, put the alcohol away and don't let her drink any more of it."

A chorus of loud goodbyes echoed their way down the phone as the couple clearly ignored their friend's advice, before Hanna pressed the 'end' button and threw her phone across to the other couch, where it landed with a soft thud. She shuffled so that she was closer to Caleb, and then swung one leg over his lap so that she was straddling him.

Her bottom lip stuck out as if she was sulking, "I want more wine."

Caleb reached over to the coffee table, and brought the almost empty bottle into his line of vision, examining it carefully.

"Well," He began, "There's only a tiny bit left, so there's no point in a glass." All of a sudden, his face lit up as if he'd had the most brilliant idea in the world, "I'll just feed you it."

His eyebrows were furrowed as he struggled to get his arm into the right position, his elbow pointing out awkwardly and the bottle almost falling out of his hand several times.

"You're too close, I can't get it to your mouth!"

Hanna was having none of it, "Well, you're just gonna have to try Mr Rivers, because Miss Marin wants her wine."

Caleb was now holding the bottle by the end as it wobbled back and forth, and he quickly pushed it to her lips while he could.

"You know, I think that you should be Mrs Rivers instead of Miss Marin, it sounds nicer."

As Caleb got distracted by what he was saying, the bottle slipped in his hand and the remaining wine dribbled down into Hanna's cleavage as the bottle fell to the floor.

Hanna gasped, "Look what you did!"

"You made me," Caleb's grin was huge, and he clearly didn't care at all.

Obviously, Hanna didn't either, as she looked down at herself smiling before tilting her head to the side, "Now I'm gonna have to strip."

Caleb moved his face so that his lips were as close as they could be to hers without them touching, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Hanna sprang up off of his lap, stumbling slightly and regaining her balance by leaning against the fireplace. She grabbed her phone back from the couch and started scrolling through, much to Caleb's dismay.

"What are you doing?" He probed, a curious frown on his face.

Hanna looked up with a glint in her eyes, "Searching for stripping music," She declared, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Caleb's eyes widened as he turned around and sat against the back of the couch – was she actually about to strip for him? Ten seconds later and loud music, that was most definitely 'stripping music', began blaring out from Hanna's phone. She threw it back onto the couch before strolling into the middle of the room, and undoing the first one of the buttons on her shirt as she wiggled her eyebrows at Caleb. The shirt was all she was wearing, yet she was still getting impatient. Why did this thing have so many buttons?! With a huff, she decided that she wanted it off faster, and proceeded to pull the shirt over her head. A lock of her hair got caught on her button as she did so, and when she tried to throw the shirt to the floor, she went with it.

"Help! Caleb! Emergency!" She whined, her face buried in the carpet.

Caleb rushed up from the couch and fumbled with her hair until she was somehow freed, pulling the shirt back down onto her body.

He lifted her chin with his finger as he cupped her face in his hand, "I think we should stop the stripping now."

Hanna nodded in agreement as Caleb pushed himself up, finding Hanna's phone once again and putting her music on shuffle. ' _Thinking out Loud_ ' began to play as he offered her a hand up, snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her into his body. They were swaying back and forth as they leaned into each other with their eyes closed, still completely tipsy. Eventually, they both opened their eyes to look up at one another, giggling and bumping noses and sharing messy, happy kisses as the song came to an end.

 _We, found, love, right where we are._

They gazed at each other as the lyrics fizzled into nothingness, and they were left standing in silence, accompanied only by the sound of their breathing.

Hanna tightened her grip around Caleb as she pulled him as close as possible, flopping her head down onto his chest, "I'm so happy."

Caleb smiled against her hair, "Me too."

* * *

 **Well, there we go… I got a bit carried away as usual, but I hope it was alright! As always, thank you so so much for reading :)**


	5. Nineteen

**Hello hello hello… I'm sorry it took me a while to update again, but here I am! Thank you as always for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. I'm kinda feeling a bit unmotivated to write Haleb at the minute with all that's going on in 6B; 6x14 actually gave me a teeny tiny little bit of hope for some reason, but it was kinda snatched away again in 6x15. I still have faith in Haleb though. Anyway, I've already done a Christmas chapter and a New Year chapter, so why not write a birthday chapter too? Enjoy!**

* * *

Nineteen

* * *

"Mmmmmmm," Hanna groaned, half asleep as she felt a light tickle against the tip of her nose. Scrunching her features up and making some sort of mumbling noise, she brought her arm to her head, only to have it flop back down onto the pillow beside her.

Caleb chuckled and kissed her on the nose again, his face hovering over hers as he stroked stray strands of blonde hair away from her eyes with one hand.

"Hey sleepyhead," He whispered softly against her ear, pausing and then quickly looking up to check whether she'd opened her eyes or not, "Wake up, it's somebody's birthday."

Hanna's sleepy pout turned into a slight smile and her eyes began to flutter as she attempted to wake herself up, which was not an easy feat to accomplish when she was this warm and comfy and her boyfriend was slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"It's still my birthday if we stay in bed, right?" She whined, turning her head towards Caleb as her eyes finally decided that it was time for them to open, "We could just have another one of our naked days."

"Hm, I think we had enough naked time last night," Caleb teased with one eyebrow raised, running his hand over her bare stomach to emphasise his point.

Hanna grinned, "No amount of naked time is ever enough naked time."

Reciprocating her smile, Caleb leant down to peck her lips and wrap his arm around her back, before settling down and pulling her into him so that she was laying with her head on his chest. He couldn't help kissing her again when she looked up at him with wide eyes, and that adorable smile, and those damn dimples that never failed to make him grin from ear to ear. The kiss was deeper than the last and he could feel Hanna moan into his mouth when he gently bit her bottom lip, bringing his hand up to hold the back of her head as she brought hers up to cup his jaw.

When they finally pulled away, Hanna nuzzled her face down into his neck, pressing kisses against his warm skin and closing her eyes again. Caleb wrapped both arms securely around her waist and stroked her hip gently with his thumb as they both lay listening to the sound of the other's breathing.

"Happy birthday, beautiful."

It came out of nowhere and Hanna couldn't help herself as she smiled against his neck, slowly turning herself over to lean on her elbows so that she could look at him properly. She ran her hand over the stubble on his jaw before it crept into his hair and she nudged her nose against his, "Thanks, handsome," She beamed, before her face suddenly fell, "I just hate that I'm a year older now."

Caleb raised an eyebrow at that, a questioning look on his face, "Han, you're nineteen, that's hardly old."

"Maybe not," She began, "But next year I'm gonna be twenty. T-w-e-n-t-y. And don't even get me started on turning thirty in like ten ye-"

Before she could wind herself up any more, Caleb pressed a hard kiss against her lips and brought her body back down to his, pushing their naked chests against one another. Hanna pulled away after a while and pushed her lips together, a light pink blush creeping onto her cheeks, "Thanks."

Caleb could only shake his head at her amusedly as she resumed her position on his chest, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. He could tell she wanted to say something by the way that she kept opening her mouth a little and then closing it, almost as if she was deciding whether to speak or not, but he decided not to push her on it.

Just when he was about to ask her what she was thinking about after a good ten minutes of silence, her face turned towards his and she asked something that he was definitely not expecting, "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Why, are you pregnant?" Caleb mused, unsure of what she was getting at. He began to get a little worried when Hanna responded with nothing more than a giggle, his voice turning serious all of a sudden, "You're not, right?"

Hanna reached up to slap his cheek lightly, "No, definitely not pregnant," She cleared her throat, "Just wanted to know what you thought about it."

"Well, what made you bring it up?" Caleb enquired, genuinely curious now.

"It sounds dumb but…" She began as Caleb rubbed her arm up and down, encouraging her to continue, "When you woke me up and said happy birthday and all that, I couldn't help but think about what it would be like if we had a kid and it was their birthday. Imagine buying them presents, and having a little baby party, and us all waking up and snuggling in bed together in the morning."

Realising that she was beginning to ramble, Hanna looked up so that her eyes met Caleb's, and she instantly registered the upturn at one corner of his mouth, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Not crazy, just adorable," He reassured her, "And of course I wanna have babies with you, someday."

Hanna broke into the biggest smile he'd ever seen at hearing his words, flinging her arms around his neck and moving so that she was now laying completely on top of him, "You've thought about it before?"

Caleb loved how happy this was making her, and couldn't even hide how happy it was making him too, "Maybe."

Bringing her face right down to his, Hanna gave him a series of quick pecks; they were definitely meant to be longer kisses, but she couldn't quite finish any of them because of the huge grin plastered across her face, "You totally have."

Caleb, now blushing slightly, decided that he needed to change the subject before she realised, "So uh, do you really have to go for lunch with the girls today?"

Hanna immediately knew that he was trying to get away from the topic of babies – it was so cute when he got embarrassed like that – but she decided to go with it, "Yes Caleb!" She laughed, sitting up on his stomach, "They've come to all the way to New York to see me, I'm not just gonna blow them off."

She couldn't help but feel a little bit bad when he gave her his best sad pout in return, "I promise we won't be too long though."

* * *

"So what did he make you for breakfast this morning?" Spencer probed – this lunch was quickly turning into an interrogation, "Does he make you breakfast every morning? Do you eat together? Ooh ooh! Does he cook it shirtless?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head as Spencer wiggled her eyebrows at her, "Why do I feel like I'm being questioned?" She paused dramatically as the girls waited for her answer, "But yes, he cooks shirtless."

"Saucy," Laughed Aria, raising one eyebrow for effect and prompting the other girls to burst into fits of giggles. It had only been about six months that she and Caleb had been living in New York, but Hanna missed moments like these a lot, and decided then that she'd definitely make an effort to see her friends more often.

"Not this morning though," She announced, interjecting their laughter, "We just laid in bed all morning having naked time."

Hanna had the desired effect on the girls as they all adopted looks of mild disgust, Emily shaking her head as she looked down at the table, "I really didn't need to know that."

"You two spend your life in that bed, I'm surprised you made it here without a naked Caleb," Spencer added, only half joking, "I kinda expected you to turn up with him hidden under your jacket or something."

Hanna laughed along with the others, but there was some truth to what they were saying – she'd only been away from Caleb for about an hour and she was already starting to miss his company. Looking down at her phone, she saw that she had two unread messages from him, and couldn't help herself when she started smiling at the screen.

"Uh oh," Began Aria, startling Hanna slightly, "Han's smiling at her crotch again."

"I am not smiling at my crotch, thanks," Argued Hanna, waving her phone in front of their faces to reiterate her point, "I just got a text."

"From the naked breakfast chef?" Mocked Spencer, earning a giggle from Emily.

Hanna couldn't help but smirk at that, "Yes, from the naked breakfast chef," She confirmed, entering her passcode so that she could read her messages from Caleb, "And he says he misses me."

Actually, the exact wordings of the texts were, ' _I miss youuuuuu'_ and _'Come back so we can have more naked time :(',_ but Hanna didn't really feel like that was necessary information.

"You two are inseparable," Spencer laughed.

"I think it's adorable," Emily added in an attempt to reassure Hanna, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend time together."

Hanna wasn't really listening as she typed out her reply to Caleb, _'I'll be back soon, having fun with the girls but missing our naked time too xx'_. She looked up to see the others staring at her, "Huh?"

"I said," Spencer began, "Have you decided what you want to order yet, you know, aside from Caleb?"

Hanna let out a loud, fake laugh and reached across to grab Spencer's menu from her hands, "Haha, very funny," She deadpanned, "And no, I haven't."

* * *

Two hours later and the girls were walking out of the restaurant, having finished their food and paid. After the topic of Hanna and Caleb and their ever-growing attachment to each other had finally been dropped, the conversation had turned to college, and they'd spent the rest of their time discussing everything that had changed in their lives in the six months that they'd been apart.

"We can't leave it this long before we see each other again, ok?" Emily declared, as she stepped forward to hug Hanna, "I missed all your faces too much."

"Definitely not," Spencer agreed, as Aria reached into her bag to pull her phone out.

"I want a photo before we go, quick," She demanded, trying to stretch her arm out in front of her to fit all four girls into the picture, "Someone else take it, my arms are too short."

"Ooh, Caleb can do it!" Emily chirped, pointing straight ahead of them.

Parked up at the side of the road, Caleb was leaning with his back against the car, grinning from ear to ear as he caught Hanna's gaze. Before the other girls could even register what she was doing, Hanna had already taken off and was beside her boyfriend in a matter of seconds, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Or Hanna could make out with Caleb and we could just take a photo next time we get together," Concluded Aria, shaking her head in amusement.

The kiss quickly turned a lot deeper and soon Hanna was pressed up _against_ the car, prompting Spencer to wolf whistle as she walked up to the couple.

"Please keep this interaction PG for the sake of pedestrians," She teased, raising her eyebrows as Hanna and Caleb pulled away from each other, both looking giddy and only slightly embarrassed.

Hanna made a shooing motion with her hand, "Leave me alone, it's my birthday."

The girls all laughed and smothered both her and Caleb with bear hugs, before leaving Hanna with some final 'happy birthday's and 'I'll miss you's, and heading back to their cars.

"That went by so fast," Sighed Hanna, leaning back against the car with her arms folded as she watched the three of them walk away, "I miss them already."

Caleb turned around to face her and took her hands in his, "You'll see them again soon Han, and I'm pretty sure you FaceTime Emily at least ten times a day."

Hanna smiled at that, "Ok, it's not _quite_ ten times a day," She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips before pulling away slightly to whisper, "So where are you taking me for my birthday?"

Stepping back to give her enough room, Caleb pulled the car door open with one hand and motioned for Hanna to enter with the other, "You'll see in about… twenty-five minutes."

Hanna gave a little squeak of excitement before following Caleb's directions and getting into the car, immediately interlinking her fingers with his as he started the engine. They drove in silence for the majority of the journey, making little bits of small talk every so often, but mostly just enjoying each others company. By the time they arrived, Hanna was drifting in and out of consciousness as she lay with her head back against the seat, her hand still in Caleb's and her hair blowing around her face as a soft breeze whistled in through the open window.

Parking the car up, Caleb brought Hanna's hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently, "Han baby, we're here."

Hanna's eyes flew open immediately, and Caleb could have sworn that her head almost turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees as she tried to figure out where they were.

She turned to face Caleb with a puzzled look on her face, "What is this place?"

He chuckled at her impatience, "You have to actually get _out_ of the car to find out, come on."

Hanna felt like a giddy five-year-old as she practically leapt out of the car and skipped up to Caleb, grabbing his hand and giving him the cheesiest smile she could muster, "I think I know where we are, I've seen pictures."

"You do?"

Hanna nodded her head furiously, "Yep, remember, I said I wanted to visit when we first moved here?"

Caleb laughed as he began walking them forwards towards the entrance, "Why do you think I chose this place? I do listen to you, you know," Hanna raised her eyebrows at him, "Usually."

The couple walked hand in hand up to the gates that lead into the Brooklyn Botanic Garden – a beautiful green landscape dotted with blooming cherry trees, and quaint ponds, and serene walking paths that stretched for miles. They handed over the tickets that Caleb had bought in advance, and made their way through the arches into the main stretch of the garden.

Hanna audibly gasped at the sight, "Caleb, this is so beautiful," She reached up to peck him on the lips, "Thank you."

Stepping behind her, Caleb wrapped his arms around Hanna's middle and rested his chin on her shoulder, "You're so welcome," He whispered into her ear as they clumsily began to walk forward, their legs tangling together a little and their fingers intertwined on Hanna's stomach.

They walked like that for a good ten minutes, giggling, and kissing over Hanna's shoulder, and earning admiring stares from practically anyone who saw them. As they approached a wooden bench underneath a towering, pale pink blossom tree, Caleb untangled himself from Hanna and took her hand in his, leading her to sit down beside him. She gave him a questioning look, as if to ask him why they'd stopped, and he replied by taking a small, black box with a silver ribbon around it out of his coat pocket.

"Want your birthday present?"

Hanna clapped her hands enthusiastically as she practically bounced up and down on the seat, "Always."

Caleb handed Hanna the box and sat back in anticipation – he knew that she'd like what he'd bought for her, but he still couldn't help feeling a little nervous for some reason. He watched as she slowly untied the ribbon and then looked up at him with an excited grin on her face, lifting the corner of the lid up to peak at what was inside before giving up and taking it off completely. Inside the box sat a delicate silver necklace, a small silver heart pendant that perfectly reflected the bright midday sunlight attached to the chain. Hanna picked the charm up and carefully turned it over in her palm, revealing to herself an engraving that read 'HM & CR'.

She looked up at Caleb, tears beginning to well at the corners of her eyes, "You are the most wonderful person in the world, you know that?"

Caleb didn't even have time to respond as Hanna reached forward, running her hand through his hair and pressing a delicate kiss to his lips.

They pulled back slowly and Caleb couldn't help but reciprocate his girlfriend's smile, "You really like it?"

Hanna moved her face closer to his once again, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're so welcome," Caleb muttered, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "And I still have one more present to give you when we get home."

* * *

"She was!"

"Han, she was not."

Hanna sighed, shutting the door behind her as she and Caleb walked back into their apartment, "The waitress was definitely checking you out, she practically tried to take you home with her."

Caleb laughed, shaking his head, "You're being so paranoid."

Shrugging her coat off her shoulders and dumping her bag on the floor, Hanna snaked her arms around his waist and looked up at him with pouty lips, "It's not being paranoid when your boyfriend is this cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, I think you're pretty adorable."

Hanna stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Caleb slowly, pulling away for a second before going back in for another, deeper kiss. She felt him moan into her mouth when she trailed her tongue across his bottom lip, and his hands ran down so that they were resting on the small of her back.

Her lips still ghosting over his, Hanna opened her eyes and pressed her forehead against Caleb's, "Thank you for the amazing dinner."

"You're welcome beautiful," he replied softly, pressing a final gentle kiss to her lips, "Want your last birthday surprise now?"

Hanna gave him a look that said 'as if I'd ever say no to that', and Caleb simply pointed to their bedroom door in return, earning a raised eyebrow from his girlfriend.

"Go look," He affirmed, nodding his head.

Sitting on their plush double bed, nestled amongst the comforter was a big, pink, Victoria's Secret bag that immediately evoked a sideways smile from Hanna. She turned to face Caleb and stuck out her bottom lip, nodding her head in approval as she looked at the lacy black lingerie inside the bag, "Excellent choice of present."

Caleb mirrored her actions, nodding his head too, "I'm very glad you approve."

"I guess…" Hanna began, placing the bag back down onto the bed, "We'll just have to see if they fit."

With no warning at all, she began taking off her clothes until she was butt naked, and slowly pulled on the black panties and bra, never breaking eye contact with Caleb. By this time his eyes were practically bulging out of his head – he definitely didn't expect this reaction from Hanna, though he wasn't exactly complaining.

"I think it fits, don't you?" She teased, running her hands down her sides to emphasise the smooth curve of her waist.

Caleb gulped, "Uh yeah," He cleared his throat, taking a step towards her, "But I think I'd better check for you."

His arms snaked around Hanna's middle, stilling for a second before his hands ran down her back achingly slowly, until they were cupping her ass. He leaned in and pressed a probing kiss to her mouth, which lasted about a minute longer than he intended it to after he got a little distracted by her lips. Hanna giggled as he pulled away, and raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Yeah, they definitely don't fit right, we're gonna need to take them off."

With one hand, Caleb undid the back of the bra and watched as it slipped off of Hanna's shoulders, leaving her standing half naked with a giddy smile on her face. Stripping out of her panties too, she stepped forward and practically jumped at Caleb, who picked her up and lowered her down onto the bed in response. Beginning at her neck, he peppered her body in warm, wet kisses that left her sighing as she tugged gently at his hair, moaning his name when he finally reached the apex of her legs.

She took a sharp breath in, "Oh my God Caleb."

Caleb smiled against her and continued his ministrations, running his tongue up and down as he quickly began to feel her get wetter. In no time at all she was practically writhing against him, gripping onto the sheets with both hands and moaning into the pillow beneath her head.

"Please don't stop."

Speeding his motions up, Caleb moved his hands to Hanna's breasts, stroking their undersides and flicking his fingers across her nipples until he could feel her body beginning to tense. Encouraging her with a hoarse moan against her skin, he continued to speed up and heard a string of groans, and sighs, and what he thought was supposed to be his name, pour from Hanna's mouth. Pressing a final kiss to her, he moved up her body and stroked the side of her mouth with his thumb as he waited for her to open her eyes.

Breathing heavily, and still with her eyes closed, Hanna reached up to put her hand on Caleb's jaw, "What are you doing? Why do you still have clothes on?"

Caleb chuckled to himself, "Hey it's ok, you're tired and it's your birthday, I just wanted it to be about you."

Opening her eyes and giving him a questioning look, Hanna removed her hand from his face, "It is about me," She confirmed, "And I want you naked."

"Well, if you say so."

Within about ten seconds flat, Caleb's clothes were off and he was back on top of Hanna, kissing her non-stop until they were both completely breathless. After grabbing a condom from their bedside table and pulling it on, he entered her carefully, and they both sighed as he began to move painfully slowly. They created a rhythm together that was unhurried, and passionate, and so full of love that they couldn't help but sigh each others names every few seconds. Minutes went by, and both Hanna and Caleb lost track of time as they got lost in one another, just enjoying being together and the feeling of their bodies becoming one.

After they both finished together in a jumble of moans and tangled limbs, Hanna lay with her head on Caleb's chest and her legs wrapped around his. Her hand was stroking the expanse of his toned stomach, and his was gently running up and down her waist as he pressed kisses to her hair.

Hanna looked up at him adoringly, a lazy smile across her face, "Thank you for the most wonderful birthday."

* * *

 **Well there we go – Caleb was as stupidly soppy as he always is in this fic, haha. Hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for reading, as always! (Also just realised that the chapter title makes it sound like I think this is the nineteenth chapter, don't worry I'm not deluded, it's just because Hanna turns 19 in this oneshot!)**


	6. So Far, Yet So Close

**Well hello there… it's been a while, hasn't it? I could give you excuses about assignments bla bla bla, but they'll just bore you, so I won't! Though I will promise that I'll try not to leave it that long again, haha. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait – it's definitely a lil bit (a lot) smutty though, just to warn you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

So Far, Yet So Close

* * *

"Damn thing."

Hanna slammed her fist down on the top of the coffee machine for the umpteenth time that night, cursing as it persisted in not working. She probably shouldn't be having one anyway, but it was currently two o'clock in the morning, and Caleb was away on business, and she just couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried.

The dispenser, suddenly deciding that it was time to function, projected a lukewarm splutter of dilute latte-water directly onto Hanna's white silk robe. She looked down in disgust, sighing before taking a deep breath in through her nose and closing her eyes. Today was not her day.

"Didn't like this damn thing anyway," She grumbled, shrugging the piece of material off of her shoulders until it landed in a heap on the floor, leaving her standing in just her black lace panties and a cropped, white t-shirt.

Giving up on the idea of coffee, Hanna retreated back to her bedroom in search of her phone. She flopped back onto the plush, white, double duvet covering the king sized bed, and began to scroll through her camera roll as a little tear of self-pity rolled down her cheek. This night was turning out to be horrible; she couldn't have her beauty sleep, she couldn't have her caffeine, and worst of all, she couldn't have her Caleb.

The closest thing that she could get to cuddling her boyfriend right now was a video call, but she really didn't think he'd appreciate being woken up to talk for no reason other than the fact that she missed him. A lot. Pulling herself together as she straightened her back up against the headboard, Hanna brought her texts with Caleb up on screen and absentmindedly started typing out a message to him.

 _I miss you so much xx_

She didn't even hesitate before she pressed send, though it wasn't long before an all too familiar feeling of guilt washed over her. The text could wake Caleb up, for one thing. But more than that, if he was already awake, he'd now figure out that Hanna was having trouble sleeping, and she knew that it would worry him. Her PTSD often made it hard for her to sleep through the night without having awful nightmares, and even though they had become a lot less frequent with time, Hanna still noticed Caleb watching to check if she was okay every time she turned over during the night.

A loud beep from her phone, accompanied by a splay of light in the dark room as the screen lit up, interrupted her trail of thought. Beaming down at the sight of Caleb's name, Hanna scanned over his reply as all bad thoughts were immediately erased from her mind.

 _Hi baby. Bet I miss you more xxxx_

She couldn't help it as the smile on her face grew even bigger - he never failed to make her feel all mushy inside. Before she even had a chance to reply, another beep sounded through the air.

 _Can't sleep?_

Hanna bit her lip as she expertly began to move her fingers across the screen.

 _Nope, but no nightmares, don't worry. Just wish you were here with me :(_

Caleb didn't reply as quickly as he had the last time, and Hanna began to panic. What if he'd fallen asleep? She busied herself by turning on her bedside lamp and straightening out her shirt, stroking the thin, white material where it came to an end, just above her navel. Closing her eyes, she imaged that she was with Caleb; they were laying on their sides in bed, she had her back to him, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her middle as he pressed gentle kisses to the side of her head. Slowly, one of his hands started to rub circles on her toned stomach, beginning to trail lower and lower until…

 _Beep._

Hanna almost jumped across the room as the sound of her phone broke her out of her little reverie - as much as she was enjoying it, she was more than glad that Caleb was still awake enough to text her back.

 _Wish I was at home in bed with you. We could be cuddling… or doing other stuff xx_

Hanna let out a chuckle and gently rubbed her eyes to wake herself up as she thought of a reply. She was feeling a little sleepier than earlier, but now she had a good reason to stay awake.

 _You read my mind. What kind of 'other stuff' were you thinking about, huh?_

Well, this conversation was taking an unexpected turn.

 _Haha, you know what I mean, don't make me text it!_

Smirking, Hanna shuffled so that she was sitting with her legs up against her chest, and pursed her lips in thought. This was going to be fun.

 _Fine. I'll start._

She waited five seconds before sending another text.

 _I wish you were here with your arms around me and one hand in my underwear._

Caleb's reply was instantaneous.

 _Top underwear, or bottom underwear?_

That earned a giggle from Hanna.

 _Bottom. But your other hand would be free for the top._

She let her mind wander for a second, and when she received no reply from Caleb, she knew that he was doing the same thing. Damn, she wished he was there with her.

Eventually, her screen lit up again, but this time there was no text – just a picture of Caleb and herself at the park, laughing together. Hanna was confused for a second before it hit her, and she realised that Caleb was calling her.

"Hi babe," She practically beamed, after answering the call and pressing the phone against her blushing cheek.

"Hey baby," Came Caleb's reply. She could hear by the way he spoke that he was smiling too.

Without warning, her voice turned quiet, "I really wish you were here."

Caleb audibly took a deep breath in, "Me too."

"Just so that you could get into my pants, or?" Hanna teased, lightening the conversation a little.

She heard Caleb supress a laugh on the other side of the phone, "Not _just_ that, don't be silly. But it's definitely part of the reason."

Hanna gasped, faking offence, "I would never use _you_ in such a way."

"Really?" Caleb began, sounding cocky, "Because the texts that you were just sending me told a very different story."

"Hm, maybe I'd use you just a little bit."

Caleb's chuckle vibrated down the phone and a warm smile spread across Hanna's face – there was nothing that she loved more than the sound of his laugh. A comfortable silence filled the line for a second before Caleb spoke.

"So, what would happen next?"

Hanna was confused now, "Huh?"

The sound of Caleb clearing his throat was louder than he intended it to be, "After my hand goes into your underwear?"

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

Hanna was a little unsure of what to say – sure they'd done a lot of _stuff_ before, but they'd never done, well, this. She pressed her lips together before speaking cautiously, "You, uh, you rub me. Up and down."

Her voice faltered slightly at the end and she felt herself cringe a little at her own words. Why was she so bad at this? Much to her relief, a second later, the sound of Caleb's contended groan filled her ears, and suddenly all her insecurities faded away.

"What kind of panties are they?" He asked, his voice noticeably hoarser than before.

"Black lace. And it's a thong," Hanna stated, now more confident in her replies.

"Is that what you're wearing now?"

"Yeah."

She could almost hear his eyes widen in approval at her words.

Caleb cleared his throat again. He was doing that a lot. "What about on top?"

Hanna straightened her legs and looked down at her chest, which was now rising and falling rapidly, "That white crop top that I wear to bed, with nothing underneath. And it's see-through."

"Shit, Han."

"I know," She mumbled, half to herself, "Is this making you as hot as it's making me?"

Caleb exhaled a short laugh, "If the growing problem in my boxers is anything to go by, then yeah, it definitely is."

Hanna imagined him laying on his bed in nothing but his underwear, his tanned chest waiting to be touched by her, and his growing bulge straining against the material of his boxers. She brought one hand up to stroke the soft skin at her sides, imagining that her hand was Caleb's as it wandered underneath her shirt, just below her breasts. She'd almost forgotten that she was still on the phone until his voice broke the silence.

"Are you touching yourself?"

Hanna inhaled sharply through her teeth as her hand reached her left nipple, her fingers pinching it gently, "Maybe. Are you?"

"I am now," Caleb all but moaned in reply – it was so hot that Hanna couldn't help herself when she closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

"Me too," She whispered, as if it was a closely guarded secret.

By this time, both of her hands were under her shirt, and her hips were arching slightly into the air as small waves of pleasure rushed through her body. Her breathing was rapidly becoming heavier and heavier, and by the sounds of it, so was Caleb's.

"Lift your shirt up, over your chest," he mumbled, gently enough for it to sound like a suggestion rather than an order.

Opening her eyes so that she could see what she was doing, Hanna did as he said and pulled the white crop top up, revealing her round, D-cup breasts. He'd never say it to her, probably out of embarrassment, but Hanna had always known that they were one of Caleb's favourite things about her body.

"Done," She confirmed, continuing her ministrations on herself, "Do you still have your boxers on?"

"Mhm, I'm touching myself through them and it's killing me."

Hanna's voice sounded desperate, "Take them off for me. Please."

She heard a vague rummaging sound before Caleb's voice returned, deep and slow, "Done, baby."

It made her heart skip a beat whenever he called her baby, but it sounded even better when he was so turned on, and he sounded so hot and, well, _needy_.

Her eyes fluttered closed once again, "Want me to take my underwear off for you too?"

Caleb took a moment before replying carefully, "No. Touch yourself through them for me."

Hanna was pretty sure that her heart couldn't beat any faster at this point, but as one of her hands slid slowly from her chest to the apex of her legs, she was proven very wrong. She moaned into the phone as her index finger trailed gently over the material of her thong – she could feel how wet she was through the lace, and almost as if he was watching her, Caleb's next question came at the perfect time.

"Are you wet, Han?"

She could barely talk at this point, but her small squeak and sigh of contentment let Caleb know everything that he needed to.

He didn't wait for her to give a definitive answer before he spoke, "I wish it was my fingers touching you instead of your own."

"Me," _A sharp breath in_ , "Me too." Hanna's voice was deeper than Caleb had ever heard it before, her words more like moans, "I need you so bad, Caleb."

"I need you too baby."

 _Baby_ , there it was again.

"Should I, can I… take my underwear off now?" She tried to get out, stuttering slightly.

Caleb struggled to find a second to reply amidst deep breaths and groans, "God yes. Touch yourself, use two fingers."

Hanna's hands practically ripped her underwear off and she slid two fingers into herself without hesitation, a hoarse, drawn-out groan escaping her mouth and going straight down the phone to Caleb.

"Mmh," Came another muffled moan, as she tried to supress the noises that she was making by shoving her face into a pillow.

"Don't cover your moans Han… they're hot."

Hanna couldn't take it anymore as she moved her face away from the cushion, and a string of noises that she didn't even know she was capable of making left her mouth.

Caleb seemed to approve when the frequency and volume of his grunts began to increase rapidly. For a good minute, nothing else could be heard but the contented noises of the two of them.

Hanna was desperate to put her thoughts into words, but it was becoming more and more difficult as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. "I wish it was my hand around you," She spluttered, her breathing shallow, "I wish I was the one getting you off."

"I'm imagining that it's your hand," Caleb murmured, "Or your mouth."

 _Dammit_ , he needed to stop saying stuff like that and making her moan.

"Caleb, I'm really close,"

"Hm, I can imagine your little body arching off the bed, your tits begging me to touch them."

Hanna's body instinctively arched further into the air, "Mhm, they are."

"Rub your clit, Hanna."

She loved it when he said her name like that. The minute Hanna's other hand reached its destination, she let out a strangled cry and the phone dropped from her ear onto the bed beside her. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled desperately, pressing the speaker button on her cell and immediately being reintroduced to the sound of Caleb's deep grunts.

"Are you doing it for me?" He enquired.

"Shit, yes," She panted, "I'm so close Caleb."

"Me too," _A long groan_ , "Come for me baby."

At that, Hanna sped up her actions and imagined Caleb doing the same, the thought of him laying there with his faced scrunched up in pleasure sending her over the edge. Her body twisted from side to side as her hips bucked, her stuttered moans mixing with Caleb's as he clearly reached his peak at the same time.

Eventually, Hanna pulled her hands away from herself, collapsing back onto the bed and closing her eyes as she tried to get her breath back.

Caleb's voice was barely there as he spoke, "That was so hot."

Feeling unable to reply, Hanna took a second to compose herself. Her original attempt at an answer came out as nothing more than a sigh, which hitched slightly at the end. Second time lucky, "We are definitely doing that again."

The sound of Caleb's chuckle immediately broke the thick sexual tension, "You want me to go away again so that we can have phone sex?"

"No!" Hanna didn't even take a second before she shot her reply down the phone, "I don't want you to go away, ever."

"It was still hot though?" He teased in response.

"It was still _very_ hot."

The couple laughed gently together, still breathing heavily, before the line went silent.

Hanna's voice was quieter than she expected, barely above a whisper, "I need you here to cuddle me now."

Caleb took a deep breath in, "I know, I wish I was there too Han."

"Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

* * *

She couldn't remember it happening, but it definitely didn't take long for Hanna to fall asleep after her little 'adventure' with Caleb. The next thing she knew, she was being woken up by the sound of her phone shutting itself off, or so she assumed. She groaned, keeping her eyes shut as she turned over, and felt herself begin to drift back off to sleep.

Five seconds later and she was disturbed by yet another noise – this time it sounded like a pillow had fallen off the bed.

"Shut up", she mumbled to herself, before she felt a warm hand wrap around her waist, and her eyes flew open in surprise. She was confused for a second before he started kissing her jaw, his gentle laugh vibrating in her ear as a big grin spread across her face.

"Caleb!"

She flipped onto her other side in a flash, and was immediately met by her boyfriend's beaming face as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

His voice was a lot softer than hers when he spoke, "Hey baby."

Caleb's nose nudged gently against Hanna's before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and she sighed in contentment.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were away for another two days?"

"I am, I have to go back," Caleb whispered as his eyes searched hers, "But I was only a two-hour drive away and I missed you too much, so I came home for the night."

A warm smile spread across Hanna's face as she brought his lips back down to hers in a soft, but lingering kiss, "I can't believe you came home for me," she kissed him again, "I mean, you literally have to go back in a couple of hours."

Caleb chuckled lightly, "It's worth it, for you."

Burying her head into his chest, Hanna thought about how the smile hadn't left her face since the minute he'd come home. He made her so happy, and she was a hundred percent sure that nothing would ever change that. She took a deep breath in, memorising the way he smelt, the way his skin felt against hers, the way the faint beating of his heart felt against her ear. This was her life, and she loved it.

"What are you thinking about?" Caleb asked, looking down at Hanna's face as he stroked stray strands of hair away from her eyes.

She trailed a finger down from his chest to his navel before replying, "Just about how much I love you."

His grip around her waist tightened slightly as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, "I love you so much Han, so so much."

Hanna could never hear him say that enough.

"I know."

* * *

 **Ta daaaa, oneshot number six! On a side note, HOW ADORABLE WAS THE HALEB KISS IN 6x20?! I literally squealed at my screen. I'd also like to mention that I literally named this fic after the lyrics of the song that was playing in the background – made me feel kinda psychic. I'm praying that they don't drag out this Spaleb/Haleb love triangle in 7A though, ugh. Moving away from that topic, if you haven't already, I'd really appreciate it if you could go check out the new Haleb fic that me and my friend Emily are writing. It's called 'Home is Where the Heart is', and we have so many adorable things planned for it… I think you guys will like it! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you as always for all your reviews on the last one.**


	7. Perfectly Imperfect

**Hello hello hello… long time no see! *** **Inserts excuses about exams and my birthday, which are all in fact true, but equally uncared about by just about everyone** ***. So I've been wanting to explore this topic for a while, but it's a little bit of a sensitive subject, so it's taken me a little longer to get around to writing it. On that note, if you're at all triggered by mentions of body image or eating disorders, then you might not want to read on. If not, read away, and enjoy (don't worry, still plenty of Haleb fluff in this one)!**

* * *

Perfectly Imperfect

* * *

Hanna huffed as she threw her favourite black dress down onto her bed in disgust. Well, it used to be her favourite. She was supposed to be going to a really fancy dinner tonight with some _really_ fancy 'fashion people', but she couldn't find anything to wear that made her look the way she wanted. Trying to get into an industry where everyone looked perfect pretty much one hundred percent of the time, she thought she'd learnt to live with the pressure that unchangeably came with her field of interest, but days like this sent her right back to feeling like the vulnerable fifteen-year-old that she once was.

"I swear to God, look good on me or I'll sue you." Hanna wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she stood staring at the maroon miniskirt that she'd just picked up, "And now apparently I'm going so insane that I'm talking to my clothes. Great."

After pulling the skirt on against her now slightly sweaty skin, she yanked the zipper up and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror on the wall opposite. Her left hand slowly came to land on her lower stomach, skimming tentatively across the flat expanse of soft material. It didn't feel soft to her though – in her mind the leather was sticking to all the wrong places, and all she could focus on was the sickly feeling in her stomach as she tried to erase the overwhelmingly negative thoughts that filled her mind.

She could see that there was nothing there; her belly was perfectly flat, just as it had been for the last four years or so. Logically, there was nothing to be upset about. But there she was, heavy tears running down her cheeks, as she silently convinced herself that she looked fat. More than fat – in her head she looked huge, disgusting, _unlovable_. Why would anyone want to be around her?

Before Hanna could realise just how far she'd spiralled, she felt a gigantic sob wrack her body as her legs gave way and she fell against the foot of her bed, down onto the hard wooden floor beneath her feet. She didn't even bother to take note of how long she'd been sitting there, thinking these things, before something snapped inside of her and she found herself mindlessly walking towards the kitchen.

Neither her nor Caleb were big on cooking; they usually resorted to ordering in or eating out, so most of the time, the only food that could be found in the kitchen was junk food. Chips, chocolate, cookies – just what Hanna needed.

Her body seemed to override her mind for half an hour, and she wasn't even fully aware of what she was doing until she looked at the carnage around her. She'd bitten into just one cookie to start with, to soothe the pain of being so _vile_. One cookie had turned to two as the tears fell faster and faster, and before long the entire packet was gone, along with four packets of chips, and six candy bars, and who knows what else.

The tears had stopped falling, and Hanna sat at the kitchen island expressionless, staring into space, the sound of her own laboured breathing the only thing breaking the otherwise peaceful silence in the room. She didn't know how long she'd been slumped there like that when she heard the front door slam; it sounded like it was a million miles away, and she couldn't even bring herself to move to greet the person that she knew would be coming through it. _This is it_ , she thought to herself. _This is it. He's gonna see me for the mess I am and break up with me. This is it._

And then she heard a footstep. Two more. The faint sound of someone calling her name. Ten more footsteps. Nothing. Still nothing. She was pretty sure that he'd gone by now. Then, just as her last sliver of hope fell away, she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist, a soft pair of lips on her cheek, a strong chest pressed up against her back. And in that moment, she knew it would all be okay.

* * *

Caleb's eyes scanned around the room as his head came to rest on Hanna's left shoulder – empty food packets littered the countertops, and a few shards of what looked like a broken plate were dispersed throughout them. He tried to control his breathing for the sake of the girl sitting in front of him, but knowing that his favourite person in the world had to go through this made him furious.

Before they'd moved to New York together, Caleb had only heard Hanna speak of instances like this, about how she used to binge eat when she was upset and throw up to make herself feel better, and about how she was all better now. Somehow he knew that she wasn't totally telling the truth, that these things never completely went away, and when they eventually moved in together he was unfortunately proven right.

It wasn't like it happened everyday - only a couple of times had he seen her like this before now, but every time he did it felt like his whole world came crashing down around him. The usually bright, happy face of his girlfriend was stoic, and so sad that he could practically feel her pain radiating out towards him. He wanted nothing more in the entire world than to take that pain away from her, and it killed him that he couldn't.

Hanna hadn't moved an inch since he'd wrapped her up in his arms almost ten minutes ago, and Caleb had to think very carefully about what to say as he gathered up the courage to speak. He pressed another gentle kiss against her cheek, before gently brushing her shoulder-length hair to one side of her neck so that he could whisper in her ear. "It's gonna be okay baby. I promise."

And that's when Hanna really broke down.

A heart-wrenching sob filled the room as her small body fell back into his sturdy one, Caleb having to straighten up and tighten his grip on the girl in his arms just to keep her upright. He felt his lip quiver as her heavy sobs continued, and mentally scolded himself for even thinking of showing any kind of sign that he was upset. He needed to be there for Hanna, and right now, the best he could do was hold her as she wept.

But holding Hanna became increasingly difficult as her cries turned almost hysterical. Her face was sodden with tears and sweat and burning red, her hair stuck to her forehead in clumps and her nose streaming with snot. Caleb knew he had to calm her down before she passed out, so he tentatively unwrapped one arm from around her waist and used his fingers to push the sticky tendrils of hair from Hanna's face. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and attempted to wipe her cheeks dry, but the flurry of new tears that came pouring from her eyes every second meant that his effort was almost futile.

"Han baby, please breathe," He was getting seriously worried now, "Please, you're going to pass out."

His hand moved to cup her cheek as his thumb stroked her still smooth skin and caught her falling tears. A small whimpered noise escaped Hanna's lips amidst her cries, which to Caleb's surprise, were beginning to lessen after his previous suggestion. He decided not to push her to say anything, so he just stood there, waiting, until he heard the same noise again.

"Huh?" He asked gently, barely a whisper against the top of her head.

Hanna tried to clear her throat and spluttered as she did so, which sent a fresh batch of tears streaming down her sore cheeks. Caleb could physically see her take a deep, albeit very shaky breath in.

"I have to go."

Her voice way so tiny and strained that Caleb's brow furrowed in distress. He hated seeing her like this so much. "Go where Han?"

He felt her begin to pull away slightly and so reluctantly loosened his grip around her, but at her next words he immediately brought her into him so that her back was flush against his chest.

"I need to get rid of it all."

She started struggling more once he'd pulled her back to him – the voices in her head were telling her one thing while Caleb was telling her another, and though she definitely trusted Caleb more, the voices were somehow coming out on top. "Let me go!" She spat out, "I need to go!"

Caleb's heart began to beat faster until it felt like it was going to force its way right out of his chest. His eyes filled with tears of desperation as he did everything that he could to protect his girl. "Han, baby, please listen to me."

"No!"

"You don't need to do this okay, I-"

"I _do_!"

"Please just listen to me!"

"Caleb, let me go!"

"HANNA."

Caleb's voice was stern, his tone so final that both of them froze as he spoke Hanna's name. The room was completely silent for a second, before the sound of heavy breathing forced it's way back into the air around them. Caleb sighed, heavily. "I'm sorry. I-"

"No," There was that tiny voice again – it didn't get any easier to hear with time, "I'm sorry."

Caleb's response was immediate, "I don't ever wanna hear you say that again. Do you hear me?" He finally allowed a tear to run down his cheek as his voice cracked slightly, "Never."

Caleb moved his hands to rest on the stool either side of Hanna, and gently turned the seat so that they were facing each other for the first time that afternoon. Hanna instinctively placed her face into her hands, embarrassed for anyone, even Caleb, to see her like this. Gently placing one hand onto each of her thighs, he crouched down so that his he was at eyelevel with her. "Please look at me."

His voice was so calm, and so kind, that Hanna didn't have to think twice before she peeled her palms away from her eyes, and tilted her head up so that her gaze met his. She could instantly tell from his pained facial expression that he had been badly affected by seeing her in such distress, and it made her want to run away from the apartment and never come back. She never felt guiltier than when she put Caleb through this.

But Caleb knew exactly what was going through her mind too. Despite the fact that he was fully aware of how awful she would be feeling, he couldn't help the sorrow that flooded his eyes as he came face to face with the person that normally made him feel such joy. He had seen just how red, and damp, and sore her skin had looked from his position behind her earlier on, but now he could really notice the tiredness that adorned her eyes, and the small bleeding scratches from where her teeth had been digging into her lips, and the sheer look of terror that graced her delicate features.

Caleb reached his hand out once again to cup Hanna's cheek, but unlike last time, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, letting out a long overdue sigh. The pad of his thumb ran gently over her reddened skin and made her feel almost cathartic, which wasn't hard given how exhausted she was.

Caleb allowed himself a very small smile for the first time that evening, "You're okay."

He felt Hanna's response, barely a whisper, against the inside of his wrist, "I know."

As Caleb slowly slid his hand down Hanna's face to her neck, she opened her eyes questioningly before realising what he was doing. One of his arms found its way around her waist again, while the other ran under her legs as he lifted her up and off of the seat, so that he was cradling her against his body. He walked the short distance from their kitchen to their living area – if you could call it that – and turned to sit down on the couch, manoeuvring Hanna's legs so that one was either side of his body with her front facing towards him.

Hanna slowly reached out and placed her hands on either side of Caleb's neck, pushing herself forwards on his lap until her forehead met his. His hands snaked around her back, and started drawing small patterns on her still burning skin, her breathing evening out gradually as he did so.

When she finally spoke, Hanna's voice came out as a heartfelt whisper, "You're my hero, you know that?"

Her eyelids peacefully fluttered open, and she was greeted with the sight of her favourite deep brown eyes gazing back at her. She couldn't actually _see_ him smile because she couldn't bring herself to break away from the safety of his gaze, but she felt his cheeks move up against hers and his forehead crinkle as if he was trying not to cry. Was he really trying not to cry?

Before Hanna could find out the answer to her question, a pair of warm, soft lips had touched upon hers. After the initial comfort that flooded her body at the familiar feeling, she instinctively flinched away.

Caleb was left confused as he watched Hanna's head sink down until she was left staring at her lap, "Han, what's wrong?"

As she looked up and her gaze met his again, he noticed that, for the umpteenth time that afternoon, her eyes were welling with tears. "I don't deserve you."

Caleb had to try really hard not to roll his eyes at that one, because he knew that in her mind it was the truth. But in reality, it was far from it, and he needed to show her that.

With a gentle sigh and a brush of his thumb against her cheek, he asked her a question that he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to, "What could possibly make you think that?"

The tears that had been welling in Hanna's eyes slowly began to trickle down her face as she spoke, "I'm fat. I'm disgusting. I'll never be good enough for you. And I put you through all of this. You deserve to have someone who makes you happy."

Caleb waited for Hanna to stop snivelling before he spoke, slowly, "You know, only one of the things that you said then was true."

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Which one?" She enquired, unsure and a little afraid of what his response would be.

"That I deserve to have someone who makes me happy. Because I do. And that's exactly why I'm spending my life with you."

A sad smile graced Hanna's face as more silent tears fell from her eyes, which were now an almost fluorescent blue under the film of salty water that covered them, "But I can't-"

"Shh," Caleb interrupted her, pressing a finger softly against her lips, "Let me speak?"

Hanna nodded her head slowly, carefully, and he took it as his cue to continue.

"All you seem to see is what others do for _you_. You're always looking for the best in people, noticing how kind, and beautiful, and generous others are, without even taking a look at yourself. Three years ago I had nothing, absolutely nothing. I had no family, no friends, no home. I was completely alone, and I felt completely worthless. Then I met you, beautiful, amazing, wonderful you. I want you to understand how much you've helped me Hanna, how much you help me every single day that I spend with you. You taught me how to be happy, how to love someone more than you could ever imagine loving yourself, how to enjoy even the tiniest things in life when you're with somebody that makes it all seem worthwhile. Hanna Marin, you are my friend, my family, and my home, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You deserve the world."

The sad smile on Hanna's face stretched into a wide grin as tears continued to fall from her eyes – they were no longer tears of sadness, but ones of gratitude and unconditional love for the man whose lap she was sitting on. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and threw her arms around him, pressing soft kisses against his skin. Hanna couldn't quite find the words to convey her emotions yet, so she brought her lips to his, and kept them there in a long, languid kiss, cradling his jaw in her hands.

"You're my home too."

* * *

After Hanna had eventually calmed, it was only five minutes before Caleb looked down to find her sound asleep against his chest. He stroked her hair languidly and scanned her delicate features, feelings of both sadness and relief flooding his mind as he felt his eyelids begin to droop, the heaviness of his day finally beginning to take its toll...

Three hours later and Caleb awoke with a start, his eyes flicking around the room for a second before they landed upon the sleeping girl in his arms, and it all came flooding back to him.

"Seven fifteen, crap," He muttered to himself, looking at his watch before adjusting Hanna slightly so that her head was resting more comfortably against his chest. He had completely slept through the rest of the afternoon, during which time he was supposed to call an important client - one who had been an associate of the company for years. _Oh well._

Hanna stirred at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, "Mmm, seven fifteen what now?" She mumbled against his shirt.

Caleb couldn't help but chuckle – she looked and sounded adorable. "It's seven fifteen Han, we've been asleep for hours."

Just then, something clicked in Hanna's mind and her eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright, "Shit!"

"What?!" Caleb asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"That, um, the dinner thing," She tried to get out, "I have to be at the dinner in forty-five minutes Caleb!"

Caleb sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing Hanna back down to him as she tried to stand up. "Han, do you really have to go to that thing tonight?"

Hanna nodded fiercely in response, "Yes. It's important. And I still don't have anything to wear."

Caleb could tell that she was getting worked up again, so before things could go any further, he decided to do something to amend the situation. With one hand on either side of her waist, he lifted Hanna up and off of his lap and placed her down on the sofa beside him.

"Wait here," He instructed, a mischievous smile on his face as he ran in the direction of their bedroom.

Hanna furrowed her brow in confusion, and the confusion certainly didn't lift when she saw Caleb come back into the room, now dressed in tracksuit pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm coming with you to the dinner now," He started, "I'm wearing this, and you're wearing these."

Hanna broke into a fit of giggles as Caleb threw one of his old shirts – the one that he _knew_ was her favourite – and her skimpy pyjama shorts in her direction.

Her nose crinkled in amusement as she looked up at his hopeful face, "Caleb, we can't. It's black tie. And a bunch of my college professors will be there."

"So?"

"So, I'll get-"

"Expelled from college? Han, they're not gonna do that."

Hanna returned Caleb's smirk, "I guess not."

"Sooooo?" He probed, hopefully.

"So, I'm still not going to a dinner dressed in pyjamas. I have _some_ pride."

Caleb put on his best 'sad puppy' face and flopped down onto the couch in mock defeat, "Well I think we could've looked great."

Hanna chuckled and pulled his face towards hers, whispering against his lips before she pecked them gently, "You always look great."

Laughing in return, Caleb wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight against his side as he stroked her arm. "You want me to find something for you to wear?" He asked gently, only half joking, "I'm great at picking out clothes you know."

Hanna scoffed at that, "Yeah right, if I let you do that I'd be going dressed as I am now."

Caleb took a second to look down at his girlfriend's body, clad only in her matching black lace bra and panties, "I really don't see a problem with that."

He got a slap on the arm for that one, but the airy giggle that accompanied it definitely made it worthwhile.

"Not a chance," She shot back, moving to straddle his lap once again, "This is an outfit reserved for your eyes only I'm afraid."

Caleb raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in approval, "Not gonna argue with that."

Hanna smiled as she pulled him towards her and captured his lips between hers, not letting the grin on her face fade at all despite the fact that the kiss lasted for a good five minutes. Eventually, she pulled away and sat back to look at the face in front of her; she was clearly mulling something over, but Caleb couldn't quite figure out what. He was just about to ask, when she finally broke the silence in the room.

"You know what, screw it."

"Screw what?"

"The dinner. I don't need to go to that stupid thing anyway," She confirmed to herself, "I'd much rather spend my night here with you."

Caleb smiled wide at her words, the grin plastered across his face a tell-tale sign that he was more than happy with her decision. "In your underwear?"

Hanna tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at his comment, "Only if you're in yours."

Three seconds later and Caleb's shirt was up over his head, and thrown in a crumpled heap on the floor across the other side of the room.

"That is not a problem."

* * *

 **Well there we go, I hope I kinda did the subject justice – feel free to let me know (both the good and the bad, I welcome all)! I'm so excited for season seven to premiere in less than two weeks as I feel Haleb will be making a sneaky comeback, though probably not straight away. Maybe episode seven or eight, based on Ashley's snapchats? Anyway, I'm hoping that if we do get Haleb back, it'll give me some more motivation and more ideas of what to write about. Oooh, and while I'm on the topic of ideas, thank you to the guest who suggested that I write a chapter like this. And if anyone else has any ideas, suggestions or requests, feel free to let me know in a review! Thank you as always for reading, and thank you for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter – they are always very much appreciated x**


	8. Hot and Bothered

**Sorry I haven't updated this in so long – I've been a lil bit busy with my other fic 'Strings Attached', so it's taken me even longer than usual to get around to it! As I've said before: if you have any ideas/requests for this series of oneshots, you're more than welcome to leave your ideas in a review, and I'll try and get around to doing them all. A lot of people have asked me to write about Ashley visiting Hanna and Caleb, so here ya go. Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **P.S. Thank you for this idea Emmy.**

 **P.P.S. Happy very late birthday Bengy.**

* * *

Hot and Bothered

* * *

Hanna had never liked Mondays; they'd always been her least favourite day of the week, and that certainly didn't change when she moved to New York. She had classes with an awful professor at college, Caleb finished work two hours later than usual, and she was always tired because she could never quite get to sleep on time on Sundays. But this Monday in particular was turning out to be just a little more stressful than she could handle.

Her Mom was coming to stay for two days, and as much as she loved her, the timing couldn't have been any more inappropriate. It wasn't like Hanna had a choice in the matter – Ashley had called her early that morning with the news that she was already on her way. She'd originally planned to visit that weekend, but had unexpectedly been given two days off of work due to renovations at the office and couldn't help but jump at the opportunity to take a surprise trip to Tribeca.

"Can't you come back here in your lunch break and clean the kitchen?" Hanna shouted to Caleb from her position at her dressing table.

"No," Came Caleb's reply from the small bathroom adjoining to their bedroom, "I won't have time to eat and clean, can't you?"

"Caleb!" Sighed Hanna, exasperated. She swivelled on her stool so that she was facing the closed bathroom door, "Open up, I need to talk to you." Her stress levels were at their maximum, and she didn't know if she could handle having to clean another room in the apartment whilst simultaneously tackling her college work and thinking about what she was going to cook for dinner that evening.

Five seconds later, the door crept open and Hanna was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Caleb, standing in his underwear with very messy bed hair. She almost smiled. _Almost_. "Yes?" He enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Hanna was now doing her best puppy-dog eyes - they almost always worked on him. "I just cleaned the rest of the apartment and I really need my lunch break to finish a paper that's due tomorrow. Please do it for me?"

Blowing a huff of air through his cheeks, Caleb moved into the bedroom, "Han, your mom won't care about-"

"Please?"

He couldn't resist those big blue eyes and her pouting lips any longer. "Fine."

Hanna clapped her hands triumphantly, before standing up with a huge grin plastered across her face. Walking towards Caleb, she reached her hands up to cup his cheeks, and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth once she was close enough to do so. "Thank you," She smiled against his lips, her nose nuzzling his. "I just want this visit to be perfect. It's the first time that my mom's seen us living together, seen our place, and I want her to know that this was the best decision I ever made."

She felt him smile back, "Hmm, I would only sacrifice my food for you." He pecked her lips once more, before removing his hands from their position on Hanna's waist and returning to the ensuite. "What time is she getting here anyway?" He asked, attempting to smooth out his ruffled hair with his fingers.

"She said she'd be here by four," Hanna replied simply, before pressing her lips together to even out the bright red shade of lipstick that she'd just applied, "But I know my mom and she's always early."

"It's gonna be fine," Caleb tried to reassure her, "I'll come home in my break and make sure everything's ready, you just get your paper done and come back after your last class to meet your mom. I finish at five today so I'll be back in plenty of time for dinner."

By this time Hanna had made her way into the bathroom, and stood behind Caleb with her hands around his waist. "Thank you," She mumbled against his skin as she pressed a soft kiss against his back, "I love you."

"Love you too," Caleb replied, smiling wide as she stood on her tiptoes to prop her head up on his shoulder and he looked at their reflection in the bathroom mirror. He would never get bored of the image of Hanna and himself together.

* * *

The first thing that Ashley did when the door of apartment forty-two was opened to her, was pull her daughter into what could only be described as bear hug.

"I've missed you so much my baby girl," She pulled away from the embrace slightly, holding Hanna's face between her hands, "You look so grown-up."

Hanna rolled her eyes as she pulled her mom's palms away from her cheeks, though she couldn't help the smile that crept upon her face at hearing those words. "Mom, I skype you like everyday, I look exactly the same as I did two nights ago."

Ashley rolled her eyes right back at her daughter as she pulled her suitcase into the apartment, closing the door behind her. "I know, but I haven't seen you in person for months Hanna. And I certainly haven't seen this place before, it's so…"

"Small?" Hanna smirked.

"I was going to say homey," Ashley retorted, shaking her head.

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Which basically means small."

Ignoring her daughter's comment, Ashley made her way over to the cushion-adorned couch on one side of the room, and situated herself right in the middle. "So how are you and Caleb doing?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Amazing," Hanna answered truthfully, "Honestly mom, I've never been happier. Living here, being with Caleb, it's more than I could ever ask for."

"I'm glad," Ashley smiled warmly; Hanna knew that her mom had always had a soft spot for her boyfriend. "So when's he coming home?" Ashley continued, practically beaming up at her daughter, "I haven't even seen him on that, uh, that sky thing for a while."

"You mean skype?" Hanna laughed, "He'll be home by-"

She was interrupted when the door unexpectedly flew open, and a slightly dishevelled looking Caleb made his way into the apartment, two grocery store bags in his hands.

"Now, apparently," Hanna finished, a little bemused by the early appearance of her boyfriend.

Before she could question his presence, her mom had pushed herself up and off of the couch and was making her way towards Caleb. "Speak of the devil," She smiled, pulling him into a hug, "It's good to see you Caleb."

"Good to see you too Ashley," He smiled, pulling back from the hug to close the door behind him. "Why do you look mad?" He asked Hanna, walking into the kitchen and putting the grocery bags down onto the counter.

"I'm not mad," Hanna qualified, "I'm just confused. Why are you home early?"

"Because I finished the work that I was assigned to do early, so that I could clock out at four and run to the store to buy food," He emptied the bags onto the countertop to reveal everything that Hanna had written on her shopping list for that afternoon. "Now you don't have to stress about it anymore."

"Talk about essence of best boyfriend," Hanna smiled, clearly impressed as she walked up to meet Caleb in the kitchen, "Thank you." She stroked his cheek gently and gave him a peck on the lips, which soon turned into a lingering kiss.

"Excuse me?" Ashley coughed, prompting Hanna and Caleb to pull away from their brief embrace, "I know you're both adults now and you're living alone, but please keep the PDA levels to a minimum when you're around me. I'm still your mother, Hanna."

Caleb simply let out a chuckle and nodded in understanding, whilst Hanna grabbed a handful of groceries and shoved them into the fridge, rolling her eyes as she mumbled, "Prude."

"What was that?" Ashley questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Hanna peeked her head around the side of the fridge door, "Nothing," She chirped, "Love you."

Caleb looked to Ashley with pursed lips and wide eyes, and received a 'you know I'm being serious' glare in return.

* * *

"That was amazing Han," Caleb enthused, wiping his mouth on his paper serviette as he swallowed his last bite of lasagne, "You need to teach me how to make it."

"Oh please," Hanna laughed, "We all know that I was basically useless and you practically made the whole thing," She admitted, gesturing towards her mom.

"You chopped the tomatoes," Ashley tried.

"And cut my finger."

Her mom squinted in response, "Yeah, maybe leave the cooking to the takeout chefs for a little while longer?"

"Not a problem," Hanna laughed. "So, does anyone wanna help me make up the bed on the couch before we have dessert? I don't think I can eat anything else for at least like, ten minutes."

Caleb stood up and tucked his chair in, reaching over to take both Hanna and Ashley's plates into the kitchen. "I will," He offered, laughing a little at Hanna's comment.

"Uh, about that," Ashley started, as Hanna began removing the empty salad bowl and dirtied cutlery from the table too, "I was thinking that maybe Hanna and I could share the bed and you could have the couch, if that's alright with you Caleb?"

"Of course," He agreed with a warm smile, "That's what I assumed would be happening anyway."

Ashley nodded gratefully and stood up to get the dessert from the fridge. Hanna took the opportunity to pull Caleb aside by his sleeve, causing him to stumble over a chair leg in the process.

"What?" He asked, his face scrunched up in a mixture of curiosity and a little pain.

"We don't even get to share a bed?" Hanna questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Caleb sighed, "Han, your mom should get to sleep in the bed, we can't make our guest sleep on the couch."

"I mean you're right but," She pushed her hand through her hair, "We can't kiss in front of her and now we literally won't get any time away from her until Thursday, so…"

"That's only three days away Han," Caleb laughed shaking his head.

"Three days is a long time!" Hanna shrieked back at him, handing him a bottle of salad dressing and two glasses from the table.

"A long time for what?" Asked Ashley, walking back over to the couple with the cheesecake that Caleb had purchased in hand.

Hanna inhaled deeply, reaching out to take the dessert from her mother. "Celibacy," She grumbled under her breath.

Caleb had to make a concerted effort not to laugh at that one.

"What?" Ashley questioned, unsure if she had heard her daughter correctly.

"Nothing," Caleb interrupted, "She's just talking about waiting for the next episode of her favourite show. 'Real Housewives of Beverly Hills'. Don't ask."

Hanna watched as her mom raised her eyebrows, pursed her lips, and then slowly took her seat as she decided to accept Caleb's answer. She silently thanked the heavens above that she wouldn't have to answer more of her mother's questions on that topic.

"We're just gonna go and set up Caleb's bed and then we'll be back," Hanna informed Ashley, before dragging Caleb away by the arm once more, this time towards the couch in the adjoining living room.

"You keep pinching my arm when you do that," he pouted, rubbing his elbow as they neared their destination, "It hurts."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Oh stop being such a baby," She snapped, "But seriously, Caleb, we can't even kiss for three days. Three whole days. Let alone anything else."

"Sure we can," He assured her, pecking her lips once before he walked into their bedroom to retrieve a spare blanket and some pillows for his makeshift bed, throwing one of them to Hanna along with a pillow case.

"I mean a real kiss," She whispered, shoving the pillow into the piece of fabric, "I want tongue."

Caleb scoffed as a grin spread across his face, "Did you actually just say the words 'I want tongue'?"

"Is everything ok in here?"

Hanna and Caleb both turned to look at Ashley as she entered the room. "Fine," Hanna assured her, fluffing up the pillow in her hands before laying it on top of the one that Caleb had just prepared. "Just talking about the best way to get a pillowcase on."

"Sounds exciting," Ashley quipped, helping Caleb to pull the blanket over the couch, "Are we ready for dessert now? I've already set the cutlery out on the table."

"Yes, I'm starving," Hanna almost groaned, walking hastily back to the dining table.

This was going to be a long three days.

* * *

Hanna had known it from the moment that Ashley arrived – she was right. The next three days passed by achingly slowly. She loved having her mother there, of course, but every few hours she found herself wishing more than ever that she could run up to Caleb and kiss him. Hard.

This withdrawal thing really wasn't good for her.

The three of them were now situated on the couch in Hanna and Caleb's living room – Ashley on one side, Hanna and Caleb snuggled up under a blanket on the other. Caleb's arm had been around her shoulder and her head had been on his chest for the entire duration of the movie that they were watching; Hanna didn't fail to notice the way that her mom looked over every so often, presumably to check that nothing was… happening.

The movement of Caleb's hand on her thigh as he slowly moved it under the blanket made Hanna jump a little at first – the movie was a particularly scary one – but then she relaxed further into his chest as she became accustomed to the feeling of his warm skin against hers. His fingers lightly traced from her knee up to the rim of the flannel shorts that she was wearing, and then back down again before he began repeating his actions over and over. Normally the gesture would be comforting to Hanna, but with the way that she was feeling right now, it was just serving to make her even more agitated.

Apparently she wasn't the only one feeling like that, though, as soon enough Caleb's fingers found their way under the rim of her shorts, and were toying with the delicate lace of her underwear. Hanna could feel his chest moving up and down as his breathing started getting heavier. It was getting to him, too.

"Caleb, my mom," She whispered into his ear, tilting her head up slightly in order to do so, "We can't. She's right here."

She couldn't help but bury her nose into his neck instead of resting her head back on his chest where it was before. She pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his skin as he turned to press one against her hair line. And she almost couldn't help it when her hand snaked under the bottom of his shirt to stroke the warm expanse of his torso.

Caleb swore he heard her mumble a few choice curse words against his neck.

He tried not to outwardly groan.

"Well now that's over, I'm gonna go and get an early night. Don't want to miss my flight in the morning."

Hanna's head shot round as her mom's voice broke through the hum of the movie credits, snapping her out of her little reverie. "Yeah sure, uh, I'll be come to bed in a little bit," She nodded, automatically withdrawing her hand from under Caleb's shirt as he withdrew his from under her shorts.

"Why don't you come now?" Ashley suggested, "If you're driving me to the airport before you go to college then you'll need to be up early too."

Hanna looked between Caleb's pleading eyes and her mom before sighing. "Yeah, sure," She agreed, waving her hand around in front of her as she stood up and stretched her legs out. "I'll uh, see you in the morning," She mumbled to Caleb with a sad smile.

"See you in the morning," He nodded back, clearly just as frustrated as she was.

Hanna followed her mom into the bedroom, closing the door behind them before Ashley went into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed. Once she and her mom were both in their pyjamas, they started doing some last minute packing, but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Hanna enquired, her voice slightly raised.

The door opened a little and Caleb peeked his head around it, "Can I use the bathroom quickly?"

"All yours," Hanna offered, gesturing her hand towards the door.

Caleb smiled back gratefully, and within five minutes he had departed from the room with a brief 'goodnight' and 'see you tomorrow'. Hanna climbed under the covers of her double bed next to her mom, who already looked like she was well on her way to being asleep. Turning over onto her side, she tried to suppress a sigh and closed her eyes. The last few days with her mom had been wonderful, but the thought of being able to share a bed with Caleb again the next night was making her more excited than she'd been for anything in a long time.

After half an hour of trying to fall asleep and failing miserably, half an hour of thoughts filled with nothing but Caleb – usually a naked Caleb at that – Hanna decided that this wasn't going to work. She needed to see him now.

Peeling the covers off of her body and carefully pushing herself up and out of the bed, Hanna tiptoed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Caleb?" She whispered, making sure not to wake her mom up.

Caleb's head shot straight up from his pillow at the sound of her voice. "Hey," He spoke hoarsely as a warm smile spread across his face. At the sight of the miserable pout that his girlfriend's lips had formed, he lifted the side of the blanket that was covering him and nodded towards the space on the couch beside him.

Hanna smiled – he knew exactly what she wanted.

She walked straight over to the sofa and slid under the fleecy material next to Caleb, immediately wrapping her arms around his torso as he did the same to her. "I've missed you," She mumbled against his chest, whilst he absentmindedly started running his fingers through her hair.

"I've seen you every single day this week Han," He smiled against her hairline.

"I know," She rolled her eyes, "But I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Caleb confirmed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Me too."

In that moment, Hanna decided that she couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing Caleb's cheeks between her hands, she brought his lips to hers in a desperate kiss that was hard and wet as soon as it began. Her tongue moved against his unapologetically and her legs intertwined themselves with his too, his arousal already obvious as it pressed against her stomach.

"Han," He managed to get out between kisses, "Your mom is in the next room."

Hanna closed her eyes for a second, panting heavily, "Well then we're just gonna have to be quiet."

That was good enough for Caleb; he smashed his lips back against hers and pushed his hands up underneath her shirt to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. He groaned into her mouth as he twisted and pulled at her nipples, drawing a desperate sigh from her lips. Their shirts were thrown off in a flurry of hands and desperate attempts to continue kissing, bottoms shuffled down and forgotten about as Hanna reached out to grab Caleb through the fabric of his boxers.

"Han," He hissed against her lips, "Please."

Hanna needed no convincing as she freed him of his boxers, and began stroking him up and down whilst he took on the task of hurriedly dragging her underwear down her toned legs. He reached out and slowly dragged his fingers across the length of her slit, making her arch up into his hand as a means of silently begging him for more. It worked, and he slowly entered one finger into her warmth, slowly pumping it in and out and she continued her ministrations on him.

When he knew that he couldn't take any more, Caleb pulled his hand away from Hanna and placed it on top of hers, effectively stopping her movements. She immediately knew what he wanted, and climbed on top of him before positioning herself over his body and sinking down onto him.

Both had to try harder than ever before to suppress their groans of relief in that moment – frantic kisses seemed like the only option if they didn't want Ashley to hear them. Their lips pushed and pulled on each others as Hanna ground down onto Caleb, not holding back one bit. She'd really missed this. He reached forward with one hand to play with her breasts as she rode him, causing Hanna to clench around him and making his hips buck up in return.

"Mmmmmmph," She moaned into his shoulder after tearing her lips away from his; Caleb could tell that she was getting close and he was glad, because with the noises that Hanna was making and the way that she felt around him, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

His question was answered when he felt the tell-tale signs of Hanna going over the edge, and had to bring his lips back to hers to cover up her loud moans as she clenched around him over and over again. After a few seconds he felt himself lose control too, and was thankful for the fact that their sloppy kisses seemed to be doing a good job at covering up their noises of contentment.

When Hanna's arms couldn't hold her up for any longer, she collapsed down onto Caleb's chest in a heap, both of them breathing heavily and running their hands up and down each others arms.

"I'm sorry, I really couldn't wait," She mumbled against his chest, struggling to get her words out as he pulled himself out from her.

Caleb chuckled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, "I'm not sorry at all."

* * *

 **An update actually finally happened, yaaaaaay. As always, reviews are very much appreciated!**


	9. Where the Streets Have No Name

**It's been a while.**

 **This is part of the Europe trip that should have happened, but never did.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Where the Streets Have No Name

* * *

It was Friday evening, at last.

College hadn't been Hanna's friend during the week; she'd had five deadlines, and classes all day every day, and barely any spare time to spend with Caleb. But now it was the weekend, and she had absolutely nothing to do but laze around in their apartment, eating all the junk food that she wanted to, whilst laying her head on his lap as he played with her hair.

Or at least, that's how it would be if she had it her way.

Slamming the front door to a close behind her, she hung up her grey duster coat, and dumped her bag down onto the floor. A slight smile crept up onto her lips as she looked around the empty apartment, and stretched her arms up over her head, her white cropped t-shirt riding up a little.

This was no ordinary Friday, after all; it was the Friday during which she had just finished her last day, of her first year, of college.

She didn't just have the weekend to do as she pleased; she had a whole three months. And she'd never needed it more. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy college – quite the opposite, actually – but sometimes the deadlines and the classes and _having_ to wake up early every day just got to be a little too much. She simply couldn't wait to spend thirteen weeks with her favourite person in the world.

As if on cue, Caleb strolled out of their bedroom, a smile plastered across his cheeks as he registered her presence. "Hi you," He chirped as he walked across the apartment towards her, "How was your last day?"

"Stressful," She sighed as she let him pull her into a hug; the feeling of his strong arms around her smaller body reminded her of the fact that she'd be able to enjoy being held by him more often, now that she didn't have to wake up at 6am on most mornings. "But it's better now," She added, nuzzling her nose against the soft material of his white cotton t-shirt.

Caleb smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pulling back to look at her, his hands slipping around her waist. "I think I might have an idea of how I can make it even better," He smiled, warmly.

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She asked, amusedly, "I haven't even eaten yet, and I'm all sweaty from walking home."

"Not that," Caleb rolled his eyes, "It's something else."

"What?" She pouted, furrowing her brow – unless it was food, she didn't have any idea of what else he could possibly have been referring to.

Caleb simply took her hand in his, before leading her back into their bedroom. "Ok," He started, before gesturing for Hanna to sit down on their bed. "I did something kinda… impulsive, but I think you'll be happy. All you have to do if you're not is say the word, and I'll sell them."

Hanna raised an eyebrow as she perched on top of their comforter – she was even more intrigued now. "Caleb, you know how impatient I am," She reminded him, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, "Just tell me. What is it, a new computer or something? That game-thing you've been pining for?"

"No," Caleb chuckled as he picked up a small envelope from his night-table, before sitting down next to Hanna on the end of their bed, "I know better than to think that that would be a nice surprise for you," He rolled his eyes.

But Hanna wasn't listening, because she was staring intently at the white piece of paper in her boyfriend's hands. "Is it in there?" She asked curiously, reaching out to touch it for herself.

Caleb pulled his hand back as soon as he realised what she was doing, shaking his head as he let out a short laugh. "At least let me explain first."

"Fine," Hanna agreed with a nod, looking a little agitated, "Go."

"Remember last summer, when we were talking about going on that trip around Europe when you finish college?" He started, staring back at Hanna as he awaited her reply.

"Yeah," She nodded slowly, signalling for him to go on.

"Well, I was on the phone to my mom, and she was talking about how she was taking the boys to Paris in a few weeks, and I just thought, why wait?" He lifted the white envelope in his hands, and held it out for Hanna to take, "Open it."

Hanna tentatively reached out and took the paper from him, furrowing her brow as she ripped it open and found two tickets. "Budapest?" She read, before looking up at her boyfriend, who was biting his bottom lip in excitement, "Caleb, are these real?"

"Yeah," He confirmed as her eyes scanned over every word on the tickets, "We leave tomorrow morning, if you say yes."

Hanna looked up at him with the biggest grin plastered across her cheeks, a single tear escaping her left eye as she looked at him in disbelief. "Of course I'm saying yes," She spoke in a soft voice, "Are you… are you sure? Can we afford it?"

"I've been saving for this for a while now," He told her as he took her free hand in one of his, "Putting aside a little money every month so that we'd have enough for tickets to Budapest, and then trains to five other countries."

"What about-"

"We have enough for hostels and food, too," He assured her, already anticipating her further worries, "Han, everything's planned out, all you have to do is say the word and we'll be there by the end of tomorrow."

"I've already said yes," She giggled, "You don't have to convince me." Caleb's face broke out into a grin as she threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck as she pressed a series of quick kisses to his skin. "Thank you so much," She murmured against him, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Caleb smiled softly as he pulled back from the hug, and took Hanna's hands in his. "Han, you deserve the world and more," He told her seriously, "You've been through more crap than anyone our age, or anyone at all, should have to deal with. And you've come out of it as the most kind, wonderful, brave person that I've ever met. I want to give you everything... I want to give you something to look forward to, something to make you happy," He finished, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand.

Hanna pressed her lips together, willing herself not to cry. "You already give me that," She sniffed, staring up at him with eyes full of nothing but love, "Every single day. I know that sounds _really_ cheesy," She rolled her eyes at herself, "But it's true."

Caleb moved his hand up to her cheek, wiping away a tear there before he reached down to take the tickets from her hands. "They're not like, first class or anything, and the places we're staying in aren't five star hotels, but-"

"Caleb stop," She shook her head, interrupting him, "I don't care, it's perfect, everything's perfect."

"So you're gonna be ready to go at 7am tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrow at her, and bit his lip.

Hanna simply stood up from the bed, and wheeled her black and pink floral suitcase from the other side of the room over to him. "I'll be ready in an hour," She declared, "I wanna start packing now."

Caleb sucked in a breath through his teeth as he stood up too, before moving in front of Hanna and taking her hands in his. "We might be a little early for the plane," He joked, "It doesn't leave until eleven tomorrow morning."

"I don't care," Hanna laughed, "I'm not gonna sleep tonight, anyway. That's what the plane's for."

"Hmm, so I'm gonna have to spend the entire plane journey with you snoring on my shoulder?" He teased, stroking her arms up and down with his hands.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "I don't snore."

They both stood for a moment, laughing lightly, just taking each other in. The moment felt a little surreal, like a flood of unfiltered happiness after years of being unsure of everything, afraid of everything, held back by everything in their lives. Now, it was just the two of them, Hanna and Caleb, doing exactly as they pleased, doing something for _themselves_.

* * *

Hanna had been right – she'd barely slept at all that night. After packing her suitcase with as many clothes as she could possibly fit into it, she'd called her mom, and her friends, and most people in her address book, rambling on for hours about how Caleb had surprised her, beaming with joy the entire time. By the time they had slipped into bed at midnight, she had worked herself up so much that all she could do was lay there on her side, resting her head on Caleb's chest as she stared up at him and grinned stupidly.

He had eventually fallen asleep at 1am, whilst Hanna had fallen in and out of consciousness for a maximum of two hours before waking up at five, shaking Caleb awake before she jumped up in excitement, and straddled his stomach. "Europe time!" She squealed excitedly as her hands moved to either side of his face, and she bent down to peck him on the lips.

Caleb groaned, and rubbed his eyes before placing his hands on top of Hanna's. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse, laden with sleep.

"Six," Hanna informed him as he sat up, ensuring that she stayed on his lap by moving his hands down to her waist.

He nodded, before properly assessing the look of sheer happiness and anticipation on his girlfriend's face. "Hi," He murmured, his hands ghosting over her hipbones, underneath her loose pyjama top.

"Hi," She whispered back, the smile on her face growing even wider, "You ready for today?"

"So ready," He grinned back at her – he really couldn't help but revel in the pure, unadulterated excitement that he was feeling in that moment; Hanna's joy really was contagious.

Their belongings had been thrown into their car within half an hour, and they'd left the apartment even earlier than anticipated; Caleb figured that there was no such thing as too early, and Hanna wanted the extra time to shop at the airport. After checking in and grabbing some food, they'd boarded the plane hand in hand, more than ready to step into the unknown, to start a brand new adventure together.

Hanna could barely sit still for the first hour of the journey, but after that, she had fallen sound asleep, her head falling down onto Caleb's lap. He'd simply watched her as she napped, weaving his hands through strands of her blonde hair, and stroking the exposed skin of her lower arm as her breathing had evened out completely. She even missed the air stewardess bringing lunch to all the passengers, but Caleb made sure to take a sandwich for her to eat later – she was always hungry when she woke up from a nap.

At some point, he'd fallen asleep too, and when he awoke, five hours had passed. Hanna was still sound asleep on his lap, though her hair had fallen over her face, so that he was no longer able to see her features. He reached down to push the blonde locks to the back of her head, revealing her slightly parted lips and closed, fluttering eyes – Caleb immediately knew that she was dreaming, and smiled at the thought. It was rare that Hanna had dreams rather than nightmares, but she seemed perfectly content in that moment, and the thought of her subconscious being full of only positivity made Caleb feel as if he was doing something right.

Unable to resist, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her cheek; she stirred, and to his surprise, brought her hand up and around the back of his head in order to stop him from moving away from her. She pulled him back down towards her and pressed her lips onto his, and he smiled right into the kiss.

"Hi," He murmured softly as he pulled away and sat back against the seat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," She yawned as she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "Are we almost there?"

"We have a few more hours yet," He informed her, handing her a bottle of water and the sandwich that he'd kept for her from earlier, "Here, eat something. You've been asleep for hours."

She smiled gratefully at him before taking a large gulp of the water. "I haven't even thought about eating today, I've been too excited about getting there."

Caleb raised his eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Ok, that's a lie," She rolled her eyes, "But I haven't thought about it as much as usual."

Shaking his head and laughing lightly, Caleb leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on her lips, which soon turned into two, three, four, as they giggled against each other's mouths.

"On second thought, can the sandwich wait a minute?" Caleb murmured, his voice vibrating against her lips.

"Caleb, we're on a plane," She giggled, though her facial expression told him that she _definitely_ wasn't saying no.

And his suspicions were proved to be correct as she crashed her lips back onto his, unfolding the blanket that she'd been resting her head on before bringing it up and over their bodies, shielding them from the rest of the passengers.

* * *

The hotel that Caleb had picked out was a little more luxurious than he'd anticipated, and so he'd had some trouble convincing Hanna to leave their plush double bed the following morning. It wasn't five star by any means, but their room was definitely bigger than their apartment – which wasn't hard, really. All of the other places that they would be staying in were hostels, but he figured that he'd splash out a little more on their first location, seeing as it would set the mood for the entire trip.

They'd eventually settled on going for a long walk up to the top of Gellert Hill – which Hanna had seen photos of when she was doing some holiday 'window shopping' for her dream trip to Europe a few months previous – a walk that they hadn't quite expected to be so 'climby'... that's how Hanna had described it, at least.

They'd already clambered up more stairs than they could count, and they were barely halfway up the hill. Hanna was clinging onto Caleb's hand, terrified of tripping over the uneven terrain, even though he'd already made sure that she didn't wear shoes with any kind of a heel on them. He laughed as they approached another set of stone stairs, and Hanna groaned loudly.

"Can you carry me up these ones?" She moaned at him, "My feet hurt and I need to save my energy for whatever we're doing after this."

"You're not going to need much energy for that, believe me," Caleb smirked at her, before he turned around and started making his way up the stairs, Hanna following close behind.

"Can you at least tell me what it is?" She asked him, "I think it'll give me more motivation to climb."

Caleb chuckled, "Your motivation is supposed to be _that_ ," He informed her, pointing to the large statue at the very top of the hill, "And _that_ ," He added, pointing to the view of the city behind them.

As Hanna looked back, she had to admit to herself that the view was quite spectacular, and did make the whole thing seem worthwhile. "I guess," She rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance before she allowed herself a small smile.

Caleb bit his lip as he shook his head at her, "Plus, there's a little look-out point at the top of these stairs," He tried to encourage her, "Come on."

Hanna gripped onto his hand a little harder as they made their way to the point that he was referring to – he had been right; it was definitely something to look forward to. From the round circle of paving stones, they could see almost the entire city below, and the sight made Hanna smile inadvertently as she stood at the side of the lookout point, her hands resting upon the metal railings.

Caleb walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, before resting his head on her shoulder. "You like it?" He murmured softly against her ear.

She nodded, before turning around and pecking him quickly on the lips. "Let's carry on," She whispered, "We still have that statue to get to, and I want my surprise."

It was another fifteen minutes before they made it to the top of the hill, given that Hanna wanted to take a break in order to sit on one of the stone benches – which were built into the side of the hill on the way up – in order to snap a photo of the two of them. The view from the top was even more breathtaking than it had been from halfway up, and they both found themselves staring in awe at their surroundings.

They ambled around for a while, hand in hand, until Hanna turned around to face Caleb, a few tears brimming in her eyes. Caleb furrowed his brow, suddenly worried, "What's wrong?" He asked as he brought his hands up to her forearms, rubbing them up and down.

"I just can't believe we're here," She shrugged, "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be here with you. Thank you so much for this, Caleb."

Caleb smiled warmly at her, and was about to reply, when his gaze faltered, and drifted to a point in the distance. He laughed lightly as Hanna raised her eyebrow at him, unsure as to what was so amusing about her thanking him. In response, he nodded to the other side of the hill, behind her; she turned her head to see a bus, and numerous people climbing onto it.

"There are buses that go up and down this hill?!" She half yelled, half laughed at Caleb before slapping his arm, "Caleb!"

"I didn't know," He chuckled in return, "Besides, the walk up here was romantic," He wiggled his eyebrows, prompting Hanna to roll her eyes, "And we can get the bus back down, if you want."

"Yes, I want," She shot back, "My legs aren't going to recover from that climb for like a week."

"You might change your mind about that when you find out what your surprise is," He smirked at her, "Come on, let's get on this bus or we'll miss our slot."

"What slot?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"I cannot believe that you did this," Hanna remarked in disbelief as she looked around the spacious, stone-floored room that she was in, "I can't believe that you booked us in here. We literally talked about this place last year," She beamed, looking back at Caleb.

"Thought you might like it," He murmured as he came up behind her, and snaked his arms around her waist, "This place is all ours, the door has a lock, and we have a private changing room over there," He added, nodding to the white cubicle at the other end of the room.

"I didn't know you could even book a separate room here," Hanna mused, turning around in his arms so that she was facing him, "I thought the spa and the baths were public?"

"Nope, not all of them," Caleb shook his head, "This is a private room, just for the two of us. The bath, the strawberries, the sparkling wine…"

"There's wine?" Hanna questioned, turning back around to look at the large, square, stone bath in the corner of the room. Sure enough, there was a plate of fruit, and a bottle of sparkling wine, perched on a shelf just above the bath. "Perfect," She smiled, turning back to him, "All that this needed to make it perfect was food and alcohol, and now we have both."

Caleb smirked as his girlfriend pulled away from him, and walked over to the changing room on the other side of the room. He happily followed, entering the cubicle after her, and shutting the door behind them both. Hanna immediately pulled her shirt up and over her head, and he did the same, before reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait," Hanna stopped him, worriedly, "I didn't even know we were coming here, I don't have my bathing suit," She frowned.

"It's fine," Caleb smiled at her, "You don't need one." He bit his bottom lip, raising his eyebrow at her until she got the message.

"Caleb!" She shrieked, laughing a little, "This is a public place, we can't go in there naked. There were signs out there that said you have to wear bathing suits at all times."

"No, that's for the public baths," He assured her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and splaying his fingers out over the expanse of her back, before pulling her in closer to him. "There's no dress code in here, and no cameras," He murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

Hanna rubbed her lips together as he pulled away, her cheeks flushing a little red. "Well in that case," She shrugged, before reaching behind her to unhook her black lace bra, "There's no point in keeping this on."

Caleb smirked as his eyes drifted down to her naked torso, and suddenly his urge to finish unbuckling his belt grew beyond belief. After they had both undressed themselves completely, Caleb turned to leave the cubicle, before walking out towards the bath. He stopped after a few steps when he realised that Hanna wasn't following him, and looked back to find her staring in his direction, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow at her, smirking slightly.

"Your back," Hanna responded matter-of-factly, before she walked over to him, and stood facing his back, "It's amazing." She reached her hands out, and splayed her fingers out over his warm skin, before trailing them down and over his defined muscles.

Caleb closed his eyes – her ministrations were stirring up all sorts of feelings within his body. "Yeah?" He asked her, rhetorically, before turning around to face her, "Never knew that my back was such a turn on," He finished with a laugh.

Hanna shrugged, "You learn something new every day, I guess," She smirked, lacing her fingers in between his, and tugging him in the direction of the bath.

Caleb climbed in first, and Hanna followed shortly after, sitting beside him and swinging both of her legs over his. He wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, before he reached out to the side to grab a strawberry from the large white platter beside them.

"Here," He offered, holding it up to Hanna's mouth before she took a bite, and then smiled at him gratefully. He finished the strawberry before placing the stalk back onto the plate, and then picking up one of the wine glasses next to it, "You want some?"

"Obviously," Hanna smirked, prompting him to generously fill two of the glasses with the sparkling wine, and hand one over to her.

They sat like that for at least an hour, talking about everything and nothing, sipping their wine and feeding each other strawberries. The sense of sheer comfort and happiness that they both felt, being with each other in that way, was overwhelming; neither had ever felt so at peace with themselves, or with their lives.

Once the bottle had been emptied, and the strawberries had been polished off, Hanna and Caleb found themselves feeling a little tipsy – not drunk, by any means, just a little _gigglier_ than usual. The alcohol in his system was also making Caleb painfully aware of the way in which Hanna's soft, small body was pressed up against his in the water, and he couldn't help but press a kiss to the shell of her ear as his warm hand travelled up her side, his thumb grazing the underside of her breast.

Hanna squirmed against him, and let out a small whimper at the contact. Caleb took her noise as a sign of approval, and so moved his hand up to cup her entire breast, catching her contented mewl in his mouth as he pressed his lips to hers. Hanna gripped at his hair, keeping him in place as her tongue drew a line between his lips, and slipped into his mouth. She shifted slightly on his lap so that she could straddle him, and Caleb instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

"Can we, can we do this in here?" She breathed out against his lips, her eyes struggling to stay open due to her uncontrollable urge to kiss him again.

Caleb moved his hand up to her cheek, and waited for her glazed-over eyes to meet his before he spoke, a contented smirk tugging at his lips, "Nobody ever has to know."

* * *

 **There we go – a little bit of what I wish we could have seen on the show. I can write more chapters about their Europe trip (I'm thinking Paris next?), but if you guys would rather something else, then I can move on instead. Let me know in a review! x**


End file.
